Maritime Mayhem!
by EnterTheDarkSide
Summary: A series of stories surronding the personifications of Canada's Maritime provinces: Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, and Prince Edward Island. Oh, and Cape Breton. Stories are either one-shot or multichaptered, ranging from serious and tragic to fluffy and funny to just plain weird! No pairings, although some are implied. Rated T for fighting, swearing, ghosts, funny accents, & alcohol.
1. Intro! Oneshot

The Meeting!

~Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada~

"O-okay, everyone!" Canada said, as loudly as he could. With only fourteen people seated around the table -including him- there supposedly wasn't much need to be loud. However... If one were to attend this national meeting, it would be easy to see why one needed to shout. Canada's provinces and territories were too busy argueing with eachother. He had been asking them to calm down for half an hour now, and was starting to get irritated. America blabbing to him on the phone for half the night did not help. Clearing his throat, he took in a deep breath and...

"EVERYONE!"

Everyone quieted down to look at the end of the table. Ontario, the one who decided to yell right before Canada, glared at everyone before turning to Canada.

"...T-thank you, Ontario..." The canadian stammered before speaking to the rest. "Ahem... The reason I decided to hold our summit a little early then scedualed was due to painters coming in to paint this room next week. I'm sorry if it interferred with any of your activities." There was a quiet murmur before Canada continued. "...But now we must get on topic...Uh, what was the topic again?"

Ontario, as usual, was quick to speak up first.

"Well, _my_ topics are the forest fires that have been happenning, as well as the 'Manhattannization' going on in Toronto; being a single woman, I'm alright with only a one-bedroom-plus-den condo, but how can growing families deal with such a small space? Furthermore-"

"Tu parles plus trop [You talk too much]." Quebec interrupted with an annoyed look on his face. "Nous avons des problemes aussi [We have problems as well]." Opening his own folder he cleared his throat. "I'm still not happy over dose laws abowt raising de college tuitions, as well as de laws stopping people from protesting."

"Waddaya gonna do, b'ye?" Newfoundland & Labrador asked, donning a sly smile. "Go off in yer buff 'gain?" The newfie and the maritime provinces started laughing.

"If it will set tings right..." The Quebecois mumbled, wishing for a break so he could get a smoke. A sound caused everyone to turn to British Columbia, who seemed serious and not high for once, although there was the usual faint smell of some exotic herb coming from him.

"I'd like to talk about the Northern Gateway pipeline." He paused, taking a breath before continuing. "Me and my Premier Mrs. Clark will only accept it if our demands are met, such as strict oil-spill response systems, protection of Aboriginal rights, and more economic benefits for me."

"But it is safe!" Alberta yelled, standing up from the other side of the table.

"Despite Embridge having a track record of over 800 spills in the last decade?"

"T-that's..."

"It won't be allowed until my demands are met, so there!" BC stated, meeting Alberta's glare with his own. Saskatchewan stood up, hands pressed together, almost like in prayer.

"C-come on, now. I know this is a... Well, a big issue, but-" Sadly she was interrupted.

"Speakin' a' which," Nova Scotia spoke up. "Me an' me bros are still 'gainst anay oil 'r gas drillin' in ar homes. We like ar fresh wada as is, merci buckets!" Sitting between New Brunswick and Prince Edward Island, all clad in suits, she gave the impression of a mafia boss, and her brothers being the bodyguards.

Although, PEI's gentle smile ruined the tough look.

"It's 'Merci Beaucoup'..." New Brunswick quietly corrected, chancing a glance at Quebec, who looked rather annoyed from Nova Scotia's mispronounciation. _Why does Scotia like tickin' Québec off like tha'? _The Brunswicker gave a soft sigh as Nova Scotia ignored him and stated teasing Quebec.

"There's been another shooting in Kimmirut again." Nunavut said, the young teen deciding to contribute to the meeting. Northwest Territory followed.

"People have been setting up homes with out talking to my government about it... They will get in trouble if they don't comply..."

"Someone's been vandalizing cars by a mosque in Winnipeg!" Manitoba said.

"Greedy cowboy!" BC shouted.

"Granola head!" Alberta shot back.

"Hey!" Everyone- BC and Alberta, who looked like they were about to fight, Saskatchewan trying to stop them, Manitoba watching the fight, Ontario trying to get Canada to do something, Canada trying to do something, the Maritimes, mostly Nova Scotia, argueing with Quebec about 'proper' french, Newfoundland bugging Quebec about some Hydrodam project, and finally NWT trying to cheer up Nunavut- all immedietly looked to Yukon. "This is getting us nowhere fast! I say we all sit down, get our facts together and talk. There will be no interrupting, name calling, or slandering of any kind! Now, if anyone wishes to say anything, please raise your hand."

A few seconds went before a hand shot up on the other side of the table.

"You have something to say, Prince Edward Island?" Canada asked, glancing to the Islander.

Prince Edward Island, or just PEI, a rather attractive young man with bright red hair and a frendly smile, leaned into the microphone...

And pulled out a potato from his pocket before shouting:

"PATADOES!"

* * *

**[A/N- I'll be doing a series about my OCs of Canada's provinces and territories, though they'll mostly center around the Maritimes (hence the title). This is just the introduction chapter. Yes, half of this Intro I stole from the first episode of Hetalia. Hopefully some of the stuff I added into this part will make up for it... Oh, and please review! I'm a bit of an amateur at writing, so I'll need all the help I can get!**

**Nova Scotia can speak French. She's actually quite fluent, though I imagine she'll sometimes 'accidentally' mispronounce things, specially around Quebec hehe.**

**Some of the issues mentioned:**

**Ontario: There was some forest fires in Northern Ontario (I've kinda been imagening 'Tari's' head on fire...), enough that there were evacuations for the communities up there.**

**The 'Manhattannization' (Man-hat-tan-ni-za-tion) thing; in big(ger) cities like New York city and Seoul, most people live in small condos. Toronto is not at that level yet, but there's been some news coverage about it, so I guess it's somewhat important...**

**Newfie slang: ****Go off in yer buff= (Get) naked. B'ye= Boy, but here in Atlantic Canada, you're most likely to hear it pronounced as 'bye'. I breifly mentioned something about a Hydrodam Project. It's going on between NL and Quebec. Basically, NL got screwed over in the contract, and can't really change anything for awhile...**

**Quebec: Earlier this year (2012), the government of Quebec decided to raise tuitions of colleges and universities. There were quite a few protests, most being students. I remember seeing one article where the protesters actually striped down to their underwear! Wow Quebec... Juste wow...**

**B.C, Alberta, and the Embridge Northern Gateway Pipeline- B.C kind of explained it, but anyway; A company called Embridge in Alberta wants to build a pipeline to transport oil. The pipe ends in B.C. B.C's Premier, Christy Clark, is not interested in the pipe, atleast until certain demands are met (the ones stated above, fore example). I recently signed a petition against it. It sounds fearfully high risk, especially with Embrige's oil-spill record.**

**The Maritimes: There's been a Shale Gas debate going on since around the end of 2011... Well, that's when I first heard about it, so probably sometime before that. I haven't heard much recently, but everytime I see a paper, there's some article about the debate. Most Maritimers are against it.**

**Nunavut: In Kimmirut, there's been 8 shootings that have happenned in a short time. No victims in the latest one, but in a shooting in 2007, an RCMP got killed.**

**Northwest Territories: People have been setting up homes without authorization (around 200 unathorized homes so far). The government wants to take legal action.**

**Manitoba: A mosque is a Muslim church. Most suspect it's a hate crime, atleast 10 cars have been vandalized.]**


	2. Story 1 Ch 1

**[A/N- I'm going to**** try to keep this short. First I'd like to thank Kopanda's 'What a Brother! What a Bother!' for the awesome inpiration (I personally recommend it!), some of Beloved of Eireann's stories (I love his Virginia and Irish county OCs), and everyone who sent something to 'Letters to the Maritime Trio'. It helped me with my Maritimer's personalities.**

**I was planning to make genderbend versions of Iammathiewan's OCs, but some will be the same gender. At first I felt that if they were the same gender, they'd be too similar, but I don't care much now...**

**Boys: British Columbia, NWT, Alberta, New Brunswick, PEI, Cape Breton, and Quebec (though I could totally see him as a girl if anyone wants. Ont-Que cat fight, anyone~?).**

**Girls: Nova Scotia, New Acadia, Ontario, and Saskatchewan. Maine might be a girl, I plan on including some states...**

**Undecided gender: Victoria Island, Labrador, Newfoundland, Manitoba, Nunavut, and Yukon.**

**I plan on personifying the First Nations as well. I have no clue on Mi'kmaq's gender, Beothuk might be a guy, and I might be getting ahead of myself right now...**

**Also, I suck at begginnings, so I apoligize (I'm Canadian, what do you expect?) if the stories start out slow at first. Christ, so much for keeping this short...]**

* * *

Chapter 1: Missing Brother

~Outside of Halifax, Nova Scotia~

In a small house a little ways from the sea, a woman had just woken up. She did not know why, but Nova Scotia was suddenly awake, without feeling groggy at all.

"...Sumthin's nae rite..." She mumbled, her hand combing through her strawberry-blond hair. The bluenoser was now pacing around her kitchen and- "...When tha hell did I git here?" She yelled, just realizing that she was no longer in her room. Taking a few deep breaths, she attempted to calm herself.

"Calm down, Scotia... What's this feelin'..." It felt as though there was a shock that woke her up, but she felt something with it... _Longin'... Sumones in danga... _There was something else she could not ignore, that being that those surge of feelings passed so quickly. Usually they would linger for awhile, but not this time for some reason.

Feeling she was calm enough, Nova Scotia bonded up the stairs to her room, grabbed her cell phone on her desk and hastily scrolled down her Contact list.

"...Halò...?" Came a groggy reply.

"Halò, Breton. Are ye in anay sorta trouble? Did sumthin' happen ta ya?" Nova Scotia tried not to sound too anxious, or scared. Cape Breton was not a very pleasent guy when someone wakes him. Thankfully she was hundreds of miles away from him, but still...

"Grr... B'sides bein' woken up by ye? Nae!" The caper growled in to his phone.

"Awrite, thanks." Ending the call, Nova Scotia sighed, glad that was over with, before punching another phone number.

~Somewhere in Cape Breton~

Cape Breton stared at his cell phone for a minute, then closed it and chucked the thing on his desk.

"Christ... Whys she godda go an' wake meh up like tha'?" He pulled the blanket up and over him, trying to get back to sleep. Although, he could not help but wonder why she would call at such a time. _...Whudever t'is, it can be dealt wit in da mornin'..._

~Somewhere in Prince Edward Island~

A certain Islander was asleep in his chair, the book Anne of Green Gables opened on his lap, when a song from the band Bluestreak stated playing in his pocket.

PEI woke up at the sound, staring around dazed for a second before realizing his cell was ringing. Quickly reaching into his pocket, he grabbed his phone and flipped it open.

"Hullo?"

"Hey, PEI?"

"Scotia? Uh, hey, sis. Hows she goan?"

"Oh, gud... Hey, has sumthin' happened ta ya 'r anythin'?"

"Neh... Why?"

"Ah, nuttin' just... Well, betta git sum sleep, nite!" Nova Scotia hung up before he could say anything. PEI looked at it for a second before deciding to finish his book in bed.

~Back to Nova Scotia~

_...Two down, one ta go... _Nova Scotia thought as she called her last brother.

...

It rang once.

Twice.

Once more.

'_... Desolé, I'm nod in rite now, please leave a message, an' I'll git back ta ye, merci...' _Nova Scotia closed her phone, not wanting to listen to New Brunswick's voicemail any longer. Quickly showering and getting dressed, she got into her car and drove off, only stopping to get herself a coffee at Tim Horton's. It was going to be a long ride.

"Bruswick... S'il vous plaît... Soyez prudent...[Brunswick... Please... Be safe...]"

~A few hours earlier, outside of Fredricton~

It was a warm summer night, with only a few clouds in the sky. The waxing moon, almost full, giving just enough light to see one's way. The marshlands took on an eerie atmosphere, with mysterious lights tempting anyone with the courage (or stupidity) to follow them. In a house just a little outside of Fredricton, a young man was saying good night.

"Bonne nuit, Acadie [Good night, Acadia]." New Brunswick said, heading down the hall. "[I hope you had a nice birthday]."

"[I did.]" Said the young girl. "[Good night, Brunswick]!" New Acadia went in the opposite direction and into her bedroom. New Brunswick stood there for a moment, listening to the rustling of the covers before walking to the kitchen. Taking a seat by the table, he glanced at a calender hanging on the wall. It was the month of August, with one of the squares circled, the date reading the 15th, and 'Acadia Day' written in smaller letters beneath the number. Looking over to the livingroom, one could see a hand painting of a woman. She was smiling gently, with wavy dark blond hair framing her face, and beautiful sea-blue eyes, full of life.

_She looks so much like 'er... _The brunswicker thought, thinking about the similarities between his little sister and the woman in the portrait. New Acadia looked like a younger version of the woman, but that made sense, considering who the woman was...

Sighing to himself, he got up and went over to the fridge, getting a six-pack of beer out. He already had a couple at the restaurant he took New Acadia to earlier that day, but his ability to hold his liquor was better then the average humans', so... Why not? It was a day of celebration, after all.

~About 2 six-packs later~

New Brunswick tried to keep himself from laughing too loud as he read the megazine. He found it hilarious, even though he had no clue what it was saying, probably because his eyes had trouble focusing.

Or maybe because he was reading it upside down.

Or both.

Most likely both.

Closing his eyes, he leaned back in the easy chair- he slinked over to the livingroom a few beers ago- and gave a content sigh. _Taday was a great day... _He thought, his left arm lazily twirling a lock of his wavy reddish-brown hair. He wore a goofy smile, the complete opposite of his usual frown when he is sober. Leaning over to look at the clock, which read about 1 AM, New Brunswick decided it was time to get to bed. Gathering most of the beer cans, he stumbled over to the recycling bin and dropped them all in at once, not caring how loud it might be. Turning the kitchen light off, he walked across the livingroom, still with that goofy smile.

However, that smile vanished when he looked over to that portrait. Slowly, he walked over to it, hand softly stroking the woman's cheek, as he imagined stroking her real skin. New Brunswick couldn't help a quiet sniffle escaping from him as he traced his finger over a painted seashell necklace, unconciously fiddling with an identical one around his neck. A movement to his right distracted him from his depressed thoughts.

Outside the window, a little distance away from the house, was ball of light. A Will O' the Wisp to be exact. It almost appeared to be beckoning New Brunswick to follow it. Stumbling over to the door he looked around for his hiking boots, only to realize he never took them off, grabbed his walking stick, and followed the light outside and into the marsh.

* * *

**[A/N- First chapter up! How was it? Good, not good? I wasn't too sure about doing a mystery at first, but ahwell...**

**Bluestreak is a known band from PEI. PEI likes Green Gables. A lot.**

**Will o' the Wisp- known by other names (foxfire, Jack o' lantern, hobby lantern, etc.) Are lights said to be (held by) fairies or ghosts, beings that have not been accepted in either heaven nor hell. Their goal is to lead people astray, or to their deaths in the marshlands (where they usually show up). In Maritime folklore, which has strong British roots, is about a guy named Will or Jack who makes a deal with the Devil, outsmarts him, but isn't accepted in Heavon or hell. The Devil gives him a light to lead drunks or travellers off the path.**

**About there accents: one of the big differences in Maritime accents is the ol' urban vs. rural. I plan to have them all speak rather mixed, so to say, although they probably can speak 'normal'... They'll sound mostly the same, though they do have some differences, though:**

**Cape Breton will use T or D instead of TH,**

**New Brunswick will occasionally put some French in his (giving a shout-out to the Chiac dialect),**

**Nova Scotia will say -A instead of ER at the end of words, like better becomes betta (this is said to happen in Southern NS and New England).**

**PEI uses some... Interesting words... We'll get to that later on.**

**Some Translations:**

**Bluenoser- Nova Scotian (inspired by the boat)**

**Sumthin's- Somthing is**

**nae/neh/nod- not/no**

**rite/rate- right**

**git- get**

**sumones- someone is**

**danga- danger**

**Halò/hullo- hello (first one is in the gaelic.)**

**ta- to**

**ye/ya- you**

**b'sides- besides**

**awrite- alright**

**godda- got to**

**an'- and**

**tha'- that**

**tha/da- the**

**whudever- whatever**

**wit- with**

**goan/goin'- going. Also, How's she goan/goin'? is usually how we say How are you?**

**gud- good**

**'r- or**

**nuttin'- nothing**

**sum- some**

**nite- night**

**'er- her**

**taday- today.]**


	3. Story 1 Ch 2

Chapter 2: 'Git Yer Arses Down 'Ere!'

It was late morning by the time Nova Scotia drove up the path to New Brunswick's house. Parking the car in the small clearing, she leaped out the door despite being so tired, a Tim Horton's paper cup falling out in the process. Running up to the door, she tried the handle, only to find it locked. Quickly searching for the spare key, only to find none, Nova Scotia decided to break the door open.

Taking a few steps back, she readied herself before sprinting to the door and ramming it... Which did nothing.

"Ah, c'mon!" She cried out in anger, rubbing her shoulder. Nova Scotia was stronger then the average woman, hell the average man perhaps, having taken jobs that required some labour for years, but it seemed the door could somehow hold it's own. She took a step back, inspecting the door to see if their was any damage she did, until her eyes fell on the keyhole.

Nova Scotia blicked in realization as an idea donned on her. Leaning on the door frame, she closed her eyes and took some deep breaths, calming herself down. She imagined all her negative emotions disappearing in the image of a raging storm tranforming into a calming sea.

After a few minutes, Nova Scotia opened her eyes, an air of calm surrounding her. Placing her hands and focusing on the keyhole, she pictured herself turning into a sort of mist and that mist going into the keyhole. As she was doing this, her body started to turn transparent and hazy, then the hands getting smaller as they sqeezed into the small openning, her body soon following suit until there was no part of her left.

Inside the house, Nova Scotia's form slowly materialized from the small hole. Giving her limbs a quick shake, she made her way around the house, finding no one around.

Re-entering the livingroom for the upteenth time in twenty minutes, she plopped down on the love seat, deciding to call her brothers again.

~Over at PEI~

Prince Edward Island was halfway through getting dressed when his cell rang. Checking the ID, he sighed before flipping it open and pressed his ear close- but not too close- to the phone.

"Hey, Sco-"

"Edward! Git yer arse down 'ere rate now!" Nova Scotia's voice bellowed from the small device. "It s'an emergancy!"

"Awroite! Awroite! Fuck!" The Islander yelled back. "Where?"

"At Brunswick's house! 'E ain't here! Neithas New Acadia!"

There was a silence as PEI registered what she was saying before he spoke.

"...So Oi'm guessin' tha' him bein' at work is outta tha question?"

Silence on the other end.

"... 'R how 'bout Cadie seein' some friends?"

Another silence.

"Eddy..." Nova Scotia's voice was almost monotone, except for a slight restless edge to it. Almost unnoticable, but there. "... He hasen answered 'is cell nor his home phone, he ain't 'ere, an'..." There was a brief pause. "... I had tha' feelin' again..."

"What feelin'?" PEI didn't want to think about it, but he knew what she was talking about.

"_Tha'_ feelin'... A premonition..." There was another short silence before PEI sighed.

"'Kay... Oi'm comin'..." He said, finally relenting. PEI knew that Nova Scotia's premonition's were never to be taken lightly. "Oi'll be there inna few hours..."

Ending the call, he started pressing the numbers to phone his employer to tell him he won't be coming to work.

"Damn it Brunswick... Whaja git yerself inta?"

~Over to Cape Breton~

Cape Breton was just finishing his breakfast when his cell phone rang. Humming along to the song, he opened his phone.

"Hello?"

"Breton, it's Scotia. I hadda premonition, Brunswick neva answered when I called 'im, I'm at 'is house, neitha him 'r Acadia are here, an' I feel sumthin' bad happened ta 'em." Nova Scotia paused for a moment, panting it sounded like, before getting to the point. "I want ye ta cume down here an' help me find 'em."

Cape Breton was silent for a moment, taking in everything his sister said. His eyebrows, noticably thicker then his other Maritime siblings, furrowed.

"... Ye had anudder premonition didenja, b'ye?" He heard an 'Aye' between Nova Scotia's panting. "Awrite, I'm cumin', but don't go workin' yerself over. Didja call Bute awreddy?" Another yes. "Gud, I'll be rite over. Be seein' ya. An' remember; don't do anyting stupid."

"Stupid!?" Nova Scotia cried out on the other end. "Git yer arse down 'ere an' I'll show ye stu-" The caper, with a smirk, ended the call and shut off his phone. The smirk morphed into a frown as he headed out the door, thinking how two of his siblings just somehow vanished for appariently no reason.

~Back to Nova Scotia~

"Stupid!?" The bluenoser cried out. "Git yer arse down 'ere an' I'll show ye stupid!" She stopped when she saw the screen read 'Call Ended.' "Tha' numbskull went an' hung up on me! Ooh, he'll git it awrite!" Nova Scotia suddenly gripped her head. She was feeling tired, exhausted, and now dizzy. Putting her phone on the table beside the love-seat, she lay there, falling asleep a minute later.

~A few hours later~

Nova Scotia was enjoying a well-deserved rest until she felt a few wet drops on her face. She opened her eyes to she a blurry figure looking down at her, it's face a few feet from hers.

"Dùisg, Alba Nuadh... [Wake up, Nova Scotia...]" The voice said. It sounded rather familiar to her. "Dùisg~!"

Nova Scotia's eyes focused a little more, enough to see... Cape Breton smirking evily and holding a glass of water over her head!

"OI!" The woman quickly snatched the glass from over her head and sat up. She wiped the drops of water from her face with her sleeve while her two brothers laughed.

"Ye should see tha look on yer face, Scotia!" PEI said between chuckles from the love-seat. Nova Scotia scowled at both of them before her stomach growled, which only made her brothers laugh harder.

"S-shut it!" She tried her best not to blush too hard. "I've had hardly a thin' t'eat all day!"

Finally the two men calmed down a little.

"Weel den," Said Cape Breton, still smirking. "Let's git sumting t'eat while we discuss da situation." Taking the glass from Nova Scotia, he headed to the kitchen, the other two right behind him.

* * *

**[A/N- Short chapter is short. I'll try to make the next one longer. So... Any theories of what might've happened to NB and NA? Again, please review~! I like most of the reviews so far...**

**All my Maritimer OCs are pretty strong, but thanks to the economy, Nova Scotia and her siblings aren't as strong as they were about 200 years ago (before they became part of Canada *hint, hint*).**

**There's something about PEI and nicknaming. He has a lot of nicknames, as well as giving others nicknames. His full name being Prince Edward Island, you can see why. ****For anyone who's wondering about PEI's accent, I got it off of these hilarious videos on youtube called Prince Edward Island Encyclopedia. Warning: there's a lotta swearing, so have headphones around, or don't watch when children are in the room.**

**I imagine Cape Breton and Nova Scotia's relationship is quite complicated, especially to those who don't have sibs, probably because it's mostly just sibling teasing and junk.**

**The Maritimes have a huge thing with Witchcraft and the Supernatural. Go into almost any tourist store and there will be a few books about ghosts, superstitions, witches, legends, etc! They all come from the various races that helped colonize the place. The six major ones are: French Acadian, Aboriginal, Celtic, Anglo, German, and African. My town of At. Andrews (NB) is pretty haunted; we have Ghost Road, The famous Algonquin hotel, the old Gaol (prison) and Courthouse, all of which are said to have a couple of spirits floating around.**

**Because of this, they all have the sight, some pet superstitions, and can probably do some magic. I'm not sure about New Acadia doing magic, though... ****They all may get premonitions, but Nova Scotia gets the most.**

**I actually got the idea of Scotia going through the keyhole from a story that supposedly happened; A farmer was having trouble getting workers, because every time someone was hired, they'd be dead the next day. This one man decided to take the job. At night, he decided to keep watch instead of sleeping. Later on, a huge cat, with twenty four smaller cats, came in through his keyhole. The big cat ordered them to kill him. The man, however, was prepared, and took out a hidden knife. During the fight, he managed to cut off the paw of the big cat. All the cats disappeared through the keyhole right then. The paw turned into a human hand. ****The next day, when the farmer went to check on the man, the man showed him the hand and told him what happened. The farmer was glad to see him alive, but was sad to say that his wife had taken ill. When the doctor asked for her hand to take her pulse, the wife gave him her left. She refused to show him her right. It was discovered that her right hand had been severed, and the hand the man had was hers. In the end, the farmer burnt his wife and the man now had a job. The End~!**

**And although everyone might know what they're saying, here's some more Maritimer-English translations!**

**Bute- Beautiful. Cape Breton uses this as a nickname for PEI. PEI used to hate it and get angry whenever CB called him that, but now he's okay with it.**

**Awroite- alright**

**yer- your**

**arse- ass**

**Neithas- Neither is**

**Oi'm- I'm**

**whaja- what did you (If you haven't figured it out, we're right lazy when it comes to pronouncing the whole words).**

**anudder- another**

**didenja- didn't you**

**didja- did you**

**awreddy- all ready**

**Numbskull- basically, an Idiot**

**Weel- Well**

**Den- then]**


	4. Story 1 Ch 3

Chapter 3: Detective Work

Opening the fridge, Cape Breton took out some leftover chicken and mashed potatoes while PEI got out some plates and mugs. Nova Scotia glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, which read 7:28 PM. Waiting for her brothers to finish taking their shares, Nova Scotia decided to check the fridge for any sort of alcohol, only to find none. Glancing to the recycling bin, one could see a pile of cans with the brand name Alpine in it.

"Great." The Bluenoser huffed, catching the attention of the other two. "Nar beer. This day can't git anay worse."

"I know!" Exclaimed Cape Breton. "Ye tink he'd haf more." Taking a seat at the kitchen table, he placed two plates of food on the table, the other one Nova Scotia assumed to be hers.

"Oi found Whisky~!" PEI sing-songed triumphantly, setting down a large glass bottle and his own plate on the table. When everyone had their cups filled, he decided to start the conversation. "So, while ye were sleepin'-" He gestured to Nova Scotia. "- Me an' Breton looked aroun tha house fer a bit..."

"We found a fewa 'is clothes missin' frum his drawers... His suitcase ain't aroun, eider." Cape Breton said as he scooped some mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Are ya sure ye jus' fergot ta return it ta Brunswick tha las time ye borrowed 'er?" Nova Scotia asked, thinking of a couple of items of hers the Islander had yet to return.

"I returned it! Da las time we had a git tageder a coupla weeks ago! I also saw where 'e put it, an' it ain't dere!"

"Anyway..." PEI cut in, wanting to stop the arguement before it started. "Brunswick's car ain't outside, so we can assume tha' Brunswick an' peraps Cadie went sumwheres."

"Nar 'Cadia. Dere's nae anay o' her close missin'... We also foun' dis..." Cape Breton placed New Brunswick's cell phone on the table, right next to Nova Scotia's plate. She picked it up, biting her lip. This meant there was no sure way of contacting him, and the missing car would mean that he could be anywhere... If New Brunswick even took the car.

"Else than tha', there's nuttin' outta tha ordinary." PEI's voice brought Nova Scotia out of her thoughts. "Again, he probly jus' went sumwheres."

"But where?" Nova Scotia asked to no one in particular.

Suddenly a phone rang, causing them all to jump.

The second ring; they glanced at eachother uneasily. Nova Scotia looked at PEI and tilted her head to the direction of the rings, a silent command telling him to get it.

PEI gave her a disbeliving look, but stood up as the third rang sounded, muttering something along the lines of 'It's always tha wee-est...'.

Getting the phone before the final ring ended, PEI held the phone to his ear, turning to his siblings before talking into the receiver.

"... Hullo?"

"Hello?" Came a soft voice from the other end. The Islander reconized it instantly.

"Canada?" PEI asked, noticing Nova Scotia and Cape Breton were now walking over to the phone, wanting to hear it better most likely.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"P. E. Oi..."

"Oh, hey PEI... Where's New Brunswick?"

"Ah... One min!" Setting down the phone, PEI turned to his older siblings, his voice a whisper. "What should we say?"

"Da trut?" Cape Breton whispered sacastically. "We don't got nuttin' else." PEI sighed before picking up the phone.

"Ya still there, Canada? Uh... Lissen, Brunswicks nae exactly here..."

"He's not?" Came a soft reply. "Where is he?" Before PEI could respond, Nova Scotia quickly snatched the phone from his hand.

"What he means ta say is, Brunswick an' Acadia are out gittin' some food fer us. We're all headin' ta Cape Breton's fer a Ceilidh an' such!" Both brothers stared at her, surprised, as they waited for an answer.

"Oh, I see... Well, do you think you could tell him to call me sometime this week? We still haven't settled on those plans in September... And maybe to turn on his cell? I couldn't reach him, so I had to call his home phone."

"Ye got it! Bye!" Nova Scotia put down the phone, sighing. There was silence.

"Are ye serious?" PEI asked.

"Ye diden hafta lie t'ar own country, y'know." Cape Breton remarked, crossing his arms.

"I know, I know..." Nova Scotia said, walking back to the kitchen, her brothers right behind her. "... But I don't think we shoul' tell Canada 'bout this. Nae yet."

Cape Breton sighed, choosing to sit back down sit the table, motioning for them to do the smae. "So now wat?"

"Let's git evrythin' tagether..." PEI held up his hand. "Ferst, his cars gone..." The index finger curled down. "... Meanin' tha' he's nawhere nearby. His clothes are gone, meanin' he moite nae be home fer awhoile, hell, 'e moit've left yest'rday, 'r tha day b'fore..."

"Ye fergot 'bout da beer, Bute." Cape Breton smirked as he pointed to his nose. "I can still smell some beer on da luv seat... He spilt some, I'd say, nae over a day ago, but never cleaned it. An'..." The Islander's smirk grew a little bit. "If he's a real Mer'timer, he'd be out geddin' beer 'r sumting da minute he runs out."

"So goan by yer nose, Breton, we can assume 'e was here yestaday." Nova Scotia paused, in thought. "What was tha date yestaday?"

"Da fifteent; Cadia's birtday."

"He spent all day with 'er, so he obviously started drinkin' at nite..."

"Fredroictons nae tha' faraway, so if 'e did make a run fer more beer, he either would've been back by now..." PEI trailed off before adding grimly. "Unless sumthin' happened on tha way..."

"Nar. Brunswick's nae stupid, even when drunk! 'Sides, I diden hear anay car accadints when I was lisnen ta tha news on my way here." Nova Scotia rested her chin on her hand.

"Wat about da fairies?" Cape Breton asked. "It woulden be da firs' time dey tried ta take advantage o' us when we're trwee sheets ta da wind. It mite explain yer premonition." Although most magical creatures in the Maritime region were nice, albeit a little mischivous, there were other more malicious things lurking around.

"Oi don't think so..." PEI chimed in. "His hoikin' sticks nae aroun', member? It's tha one made o' Rowan. His necklace also has arn beads, so 'e should be protected." He was quiet for a moment before continueing. "Oi say Brunswicks somwheres outsida tha Mer'times, an' whutevers goan on, we're somehow connected... 'Least tha's what happens in some o' me books." Nova Scotia gave him a disbelieving look.

"Eddy, nae tha' it's nodda gud idea 'r anythin', but yer gittin' yer resourses frum books an' movies. This ain't fiction." **[A/N- ...Or is it?]**

"It's bedda dan nuttin'." Cape Breton commented, leaning against the stove. "Brunswick has Quebec an' Maine as neighbours. We could ask dem."

"We're goin' ta Quebec's first." Nova Scotia stated rather quickly. Putting her plate and fork in the sink, she quickly got her shoes on before turning back to them. "Comin' with?"

The two men smiled, quickly finishing the rest of their food and putting the dishes in the sink. She smiled back and proceded outside ahead of them.

"Oi wonder why she wants ta see Quebec alluva sudden." PEI wondered outloud, still smiling.

"I tink ye know why, Bute." The other Islander replyed. "I'd also like ta make sure ar bro innit gittin' tah chummy wit sumone whos got all dem perverted rumours around 'im." His smile widened a bit as he led himself and PEI out of the house.

* * *

**[A/N- Yeaaaaah, this is just the chapter where the sibs do a bunch of detective work, hence the chapter's title. Had a couple of blocks when sriting this chapter, which made me going from the planned weekly update to an update around every two weeks.**

**My five Maritime OCs, oldest to youngest:**

**Nova Scotia and New Brunswick, look about 21 years old (they're twins, I'll explain why in later chapters).**

**Cape Breton, 20-21. Not much of a time gap between him and the twins.**

**Prince Edward Island, 18, some even say 17, which he hates. Oddly he can somehow buy liquor on his own...**

**New Acadia, around 13-14 years. This might change later on.**

**Alpine is the most popular brand of beer in New Brunswick, with Moosehead as the second. Thus, those two are New Brunswick's favourite brands of beer.**

**Is Quebec as perverted as they're implying? Find out next chapter~.**

**Although stories of fairies are not as numerous as ghosts stories in the maritimes, they do exist. Like European faes, our fairies don't go near iron or Rowan, a plant known for good protection against faes or witches. Another type of wee folk exists in the Maritimes from the Mi'kmaq folklore, but I don't know too much about them right now.**

**Arn- Iron. I'm guilty of this, unless I say it slower and pronounce the o, but that's too mush effort.**

**Trwee sheets ta da wind/Three sheets to the wind- Drunk**

**Comin' with- Are you coming with me? A common Nova Scotian phrase as far as I know.]**


	5. Story 1 Ch 4

Chapter 4: A chat with Québec

Deciding to only take Nova Scotia's car- PEI drove a pickup truck with two seats, and Cape Breton claimed a friend of his made a mess in the back seat the night before- Both men got their passports from their vehicles before climbing into Nova Scotia's car; Nova Scotia driving, Cape Breton in the front, and PEI in the back.

The trio drove all night long to get to Quebec's house, taking turns driving. Finally they reached the town where Quebec lived, but seeing as it was still early in the morning, they checked into a motel on the edge of town.

Cape Breton woke up with sun beams in his eyes. Immediately putting his hand up over his face to shield his eyes, he looked at the clock on the nightstand. Seeing as it was about 10 AM, he rose out of the bed, stretching a bit. Cape Breton glanced to Nova Scotia, who was currently sleeping in the other bed, the sunbeams that peeked from the blinds not yet at her eyes, then to his bed, where he expected to find PEI asleep. His youngest brother was not there.

Blinking in surprise, Cape Breton walked over to the bathroom, which turned out to be deserted. He sighed, guessing that PEI just woke up early as usual and got breakfast while Nova Scotia and Cape Breton were asleep. The Caper shut the bathroom door and undressed, decided to take a quick shower. He could not help but reveal a smirk; only few people were quiet enough to do something around Cape Breton and not wake him up, one of them being his other brother New Brunswick.

The Islander's smirk disappeared at the thought of his missing brother and sister. While he thought that PEI's theory was good, he felt like there was something they had overlooked... August the fifthteenth... That date kept re-entering his mind ever since Nova Scotia brought it up the night before.

_Dere's def'nitly sumting 'boat da' date... _Cape Breton thought as he turned off the shower and stepped out. As he was drying himself, he heard the sound of the door opening, most likely PEI. He listened to his siblings talk for a moment before there was a knock on the bathroom's door.

"Mornin~!" Came a certain lively Islander's voice.

"Mornin!" Cape Breton greeted back.

"Oi got breakfast~!" PEI said from the other side of the door. He heard a 'Gimme a minute' from Cape Breton before walking back to the fair-sized table the staff somehow got into their small room. Nova Scotia was already munching on her apple fritter, not caring if all she was wearing was a bra and her pants. PEI took a sip from his tea as Cape Breton emerged from the bathroom.

Taking his shirt that hung on the chair Nova Scotia was currently occupying, he slipped in on and took the last seat between the two provinces.

"Oh yeh," PEI said while flicking between channels on the television. "Oi asked around at Timmie's an' ih turns out tha' Quebec's place is only a small walk frum 'ere."

"Gud." Cape Breton said after taking a large gulp of his drink. "We can hed over after eatin'."

A few minutes later, Nova Scotia got up, threw her cup and napkin into the small trash bin, and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Cape Breton finished his food a minute later. Gathering his stuff, he walked over to the trash bin and dropped them in, just noticing a small slip of paper a few feet from the bin. Picking it up, he unfolded it to find a message that read 'Me téléphone! [Call me!]-Céline' and a phone number scrawled underneath.

"Nodda keeper?" PEI turned his head to see Cape Breton waving the slip of paper the girl at Tim Horton's gave to him.

"Nuh." PEI answered between bites, turning his attention back to the TV. He swallowed before adding "...'Ad Yahoo writtin all over 'er." His smile faltered a little, until he heard his brother chuckle.

"I swear, Bute, yer butes lika curse 'r sumting..." Cape said, sitting down in the chair beside him. PEI shrugged.

"Curse 'r not, got me a discount fer tha food." He stated as he waved the last of his bagel before plopping it in his mouth.

~To Quebec's house~

After Nova Scotia finished in the shower and got dressed, the three Maritimers left the motel and followed PEI. They only walked for about ten minutes before they came up to a neat house. It was sky blue and small, blending in comfortably with the neighbouring houses.

"Brunswick's car ain't here..." PEI said, casting a worried glance towards his older siblings.

"Maine ih' tis, den." Cape Breton mumbled, looking to Nova Scotia.

"...Aye, I dun feel 'im anywheres 'round here." With that statement, the trio turned to leave... Only to come face to face with a certain Quebecer.

"Nouvelle-Écosse? Édouard? Cap-Breton? [Nova Scotia? Edward? Cape Breton?]" Quebec panted, obviously surprised to see them. "[What are you guys doing here?]" He asked, taking off his headphones and turning off his ipod.

"[You... haven't seen Brunswick or Cadie, have you?]" PEI asked back in french. Quebec's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"[No. Why?]" He gazed at the trio with confusion puzzlement as they glanced at eachother.

"[...May we come in for a moment, please?]" Nova Scotia asked, a serious tone in her voice.

~In Quebec's house~

Quebec returned to the livingroom where his guests were seated, having exchanged his jogging shorts and t-shirt for slacks and a plain blue dress shirt. It looked fashionable but comfortable, lacking any high-class edge France would usually prefer.

"[So... How can I help you?]" He asked, taking out a cigar and lighting it. Nova Scotia, who sat between her brothers on the couch, took a deep breath before replying.

"Brunswick an' Acadias gone missin'... We were wonderin' if ye knew anythin'." As much as Nova Scotia disliked the idea of telling this to anyone, especially the Central provinces, she was hoping that Quebec might know something. Quebec's eyes widened at the news.

"[No... I don't know anything. What happened?]" He took and uneasy puff.

"Scotia had ona her premanitions." Cape Breton explained. "She called us durin' da nite, Brunswick never answered, an' wen we checked 'is house, neider o' dem where dere an' we foun' Brunswick's cell phone." Quebec was silent, pondering what was said before answering. While he was sure that even the Maritimes would carry their cell phones wherever they went incase of their bosses calling them or something, he never could understand how they so relied on their folktales and superstitions.

"While de phone is a good indicator," Quebec started, switching to English. "...Is going by your premonition alone alright?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ma premonitions're rite good!" Nova Scotia declared. "They're aw-ways rite!"

"So, I am assuming you've told Canada?" The Maritimers suddenly avoided eye-contact, looking around nervously. "You've not, 'ave you?"

"Actually..." PEI spoke up. "We were wonderin' if ye could cover fer us whoile we look fer 'im an' Cadie... S'il-vous-plaît?" Quebec sighed, smoke blowing from his nose.

"[Fine... I'll help and keep in touch, but if anything happens to you, I'm telling Canada, okay?]" The trio nodded. It was probably the best they were going to get from the Quebecer, anyway. Thanking him, they rose from the couch and left.

Quebec watched them walk down the block and turn the corner from the window, worrying about his cousins deep down as he budded his cigar and fetched another.

~Sometime later~

Nova Scotia, PEI and Cape Breton were now on the road again, this time driving to Augusta, Maine's capital. PEI was in the back seat reading, Nava Scotia was driving again, and Cape Breton was in the front seat, having just fallen asleep a few minutes ago.

Suddenly PEI's phone went off.

"If it's Canada, jus' tell 'im we're back home 'r somethin'." Nova Scotia instructed him. PEI lazily put the book mark inside his book before whipping out his cell phone, taking a minute to look at the caller I.D.

A look of shock gripped his face as he stared at the name.

"IT'S CADIE!"

The car screetched to a stop.

* * *

**[A/N- Not much to really say here... Although I should give a bit of a discription for Quebec:**

**His clothing preference is a little more simple and homey compared to France. He's also tougher than him, and braver in fighting. He appears less stuck-up and is quite friendly to anyone, even if they don't know a lot of french, he'll be happy that they tried. He feels great pride in his French roots, although his relationship with France is not as close as it used to be. Once tried very hard to become his own country, due to some unfairness between the anglos and the french populations in Canada. Although he doesn't feel that way anymore, the idea has not completly dissappeared. Has a good friendship with New Brunswick and New Acadia, but with Nova Scotia there's more teasing. Speaks only French when talking to his sister Ontario. Not really horny unless he's drunk. Smokes, but not as much as he did a few decades ago. **

**That's all I got. I don't know a whole lot about Quebec alone, so some of this might be changed or explored a little in later chapters.**

**I'm currently working a photo of my Maritime OCs. Unforetunetly, another project or two is keeping my attention, right now.**

**About their relationship: Canada, Ontario, and Quebec and the Maritime's cousins (they refer to eachother that way atleast). It makes sense to me, maybe because I have relatives out west, in Ontario.**

**Don't forget to review! It's my motivator! I don't mind suggestions, either.]**


	6. Story 1 Ch 5

Chapter 5: New Acadians and Bay Staters

Cape Breton woke up with a start, first hearing PEI shouting something, then finding himself thrown back on the the seat with his head hurting like hell. He gave a few painful coughs while glaring at his siblings, only to stop the glaring when Nova Scotia spoke.

"S'Cadia." She told him while PEI put the phone on speaker.

"Cadie? Izzaju?" PEI asked, staring at the phone.

"Allo, Eddy." New Acadia answered. "Ouais [yeah], it's me. Why are yours an' Breton's cars 'ere?" The trio gave each other questioning glances. "And why does de back seat of Breton's car 'ave... Stuff on it?" Cape Breton cleared his throat, taking a couple of slow breaths before replying.

"Ona me buds hadda wee axedint wen I wuz drivin' 'im home. Don't be goan anywheres ne-"

"Ugh! What is dat smell?! C'est disgusting! Is dat blood in de vomit?!" They could hear the sound of footsteps, New Acadia probably walking away from the car.

"...ar 'er..." Cape Breton finished, staring annoyed at the phone. PEI took this akward silence to get back on track.

"Uh... Cadie, where's 'here'?"

"At mine an' Brunswick's howse. Why?"

"No one was there yesterday."

"...Why were you here yesterday?"

"Ta visit ya an' Brunswick! Where were yahs?"

"I was staying over at one of ma friend's howse. I juste got back today. Brunswick went over de border to visit one of de sudern states early dis matin [morning]. 'E wrote a note." Nova Scotia decided to take over. Holding out her hand, she asked for the phone. PEI silently handed it to her.

"Wes neva saw anay notes."

"Oh, dat's because I have it 'ere wit me... It says: [Acadia, something has come up again. I'll be in southern America for about a week, visiting some of the states. Samuel will check in with you in the afternoon. -Brunswick]."

"Who's Samuel again?" PEI asked.

"Ona Brunswick's fairy friends tha' hangs out 'round 'is home." Noava Scotia explained. Just like humans, fairies could be either malicious, mischievous, or even nice. Because of them having 'The Sight' as well as knowing some magic, the Maritimers couldn't help but attract the beings. Of course, they preferred to socialize with the nicer ones. "Wait, didja jus' say he's leavin' ya fera week!?"

"I can take care of myself!" New Acadia declared. "It's not de firs' time I've been here alone for a few days, you know!"

"Yer thirteen, Cadia!"

"[Fourteen]!"

The two men silently watched as Nova Scotia argued with their other sister over the phone.

"When d'ya think their gunna stop?" PEI whispered to Cape Breton from the back seat.

"Who can tell." Cape Breton whispered back, eyes never leaving his sister. "Ye never know wit women..."

~Later on...~

After Nova Scotia finally finished her argument with New Acadia, the Trio drove south, until they decided to make a stop in Boston, needing to get gas for the car.

"Cars all filled up." Cape Breton mumbled to himself, taking the nozzle from the car just as Nova Scotia and PEI came out from the gas station.

"Ya hungry?" Nova Scotia asked. "'Cause I thought we could git some grub while we're here. I know a good restaurant." She got in the car, with PEI quickly sliding into the front seat, leaving Cape Breton to the back seat. A few minutes later, the trio were parked in front of what looked to be a tavern. Entering the building, they took the nearest available table, and waited for one of the waiters to come up.

"Well, look who it is." Said a voice behind Nova Scotia. "It's been awahle, scarface." Nova Scotia turned around, a grin breaking out on her face as she recognized the accent.

"Yer one ta talk, scarface." The Bluenoser answered as she stood up to face Massachusetts, pointing to just below his lip, where a small but noticable scar was. "How's she goin'?"

"Wicked good, as always!" He answered, taking the last empty seat in between Nova Scotia and Cape Breton. He was silent for a moment, taking in the faces of thoses around him before answering. "...Is it me, aw ahe yiz missin' a brotha?"

"Nuthin' gits past ye, Massy." Nova Scotia replied, glancing around before continuing. "We're lookin' fer ar bro, Brunswick. Have ya seen 'im?"

"No suh." He said, but a moment later a smirk appeared. "Pahaps if thah was some way to jog my memahy..." The smirk widened as Nova Scotia took out her wallet, only to disappear when she shoved a photo to his face instead of money. Massachusetts snatched the photo and held a distance away to better study it.

It was a family photo, by the looks of it. Massachusetts couldn't help but chuckle at it. The background had a party setting to it, with some of the figures dressed... accordingly. There were six people in it; The first he noticed was Nova Scotia, who was wearing a teal shirt to match her eyes and a broad smile as she flashed a tattoo of a boat on her shoulder. To her right was Cape Breton in a green-patterned kilt and little else, booze in hand and smiling at the camera. An intoxicated PEI was sitting just below him, giving the camera person the middle finger, sneer on his face. To the left of the photo was a figure with a calm smile. He appeared to be of Aboriginal descent, and didn't look that drunk. Massachusetts never saw him before, nor did he remember meeting the girl in the photo; she was wearing a wig of long red hair in two pigtails, with a few locks of dirty blond poking out from underneath, and holding a bag of chips. The last figure was most likely New Brunswick, who was spawled on the cough, in a giggle fit as Nova Scotia played with his hair, which was darker than his sister's, and had some straight locks on one side of his head. He took a few minutes, scanning the picture more.

"... Yah, I've seen him." Massachusetts gave the photo back to Nova Scotia just as a plate of seafood was set infront of him.

"We ordered while ye were lookin' at tha photo." Nova Scotia explained, taking a french fry from her own plate. "I hope ya still like clam chowder."

"Always will." He scooped a bit into his mouth, glancing over to her brothers. He wore a frown when his eyes fell on PEI. "Hey, khed, how old ahe ya?" PEI glanced up at him, smile never leaving.

"Why?" He asked, taking a sip of beer.

"That's why." Massachusetts pointed to the beverage. "How'd you get ahold of beah? Ya look no olda than seventeen!" PEI's smile turned a little stiff at that statement.

"Oi'm eighteen, thanks, an' Oi have me ways..." His smile relaxed after answering. Cape Breton chuckled.

"Da' was a waitress who took ar orders. Bute here jus's smiles an' she came back wi' da drinks." Before Massachusetts could reply, Nova Scotia spoke.

"Ye're sayin' 'bout seein' Brunswick?" All three Canadians looked at the Bay Stater expectantly as he took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Yah, it was the otha day... I met him whahle I was finishin' my shift at the tourist shop. He was lookin' fah maps and askin' if thah was any new highways bein' built, Louisiana's place in pahticulah. I noticed his accent and thought he was one of yahs, so I told him about the new highway bein' built 'round the Southahn paht of my place, and gave him a wahning about his walkin' stick; a wicked antique like that would go fah a mad sum... He probably just had it because of his limp..."

"Limp?" echoed Nova Scotia, thinking about the premonition she had two nights ago. Massachusetts swallowed another bite before responding.

"Yah, a limp. Though he was doin' a good job hidin' it, nothin' gets past these eyes." The Bay Stater smirked as he pointed to his eyes. "That's about it."

"Well, thanks Massy." Nova Scotia sighed. Just then, a waitress came up to their table. She was a young teen, sporting honey-gold hair, rouge lips, and the usual service-with-a-smile act.

"How's the food? Will thah be anythin' else?" She said to the crowd, though more to PEI.

"We'll 'ave tha bill, please." He answered before Nova Scotia could open her mouth. The waitress leaned towards him a bit.

"Ya sure you wouldn't want me, instead?"

"well~..." PEI's smile widened before Nova Scotia kicked his leg under the table. "Ack! Aha ha ha... O-oi think oi'll go wi' tha bill, please." The waitress, obviously disappointed but kept her smile, merely nodded and went off.

"Pissa choice." Massachusetts said sarcastically as he finished the rest of his beer.

"I do what I can ta keep 'em in line." Nova Scotia said, laughing. Massachusetts joined in while Cape Breton rolled his eyes. He glanced over to PEI who was currently rubbing his leg, then to his almost empty mug of beer. A smirk appeared as an idea popped into his head. He leaned towards his brother.

"Hey Bute," He whispered. "How's 'boat we leave dem two alone fera tad?" PEI took a second before he got what Cape Breton meant, growing a smirk to match his brothers'. The two looked over to their sister and Massachusetts before quietly getting up and heading for the doors. As they were leaving the waitress from before came to them with the bill.

"They'll take care o' it." PEI told her, flashing her a handsome smile. She quickly nodded, blushing a little, and walked over to the table. The two redheads exited the building.

The waitress placed the bill on the table. Massachusetts and Nova Scotia continued to talk as they took out their money to pay for some of the bill. Nova Scotia looked over to tell her brothers to contribute, only to discover they weren't there.

"Damn Breton an' Edward!" She cursed, pulling out another twenty-five dollar bill and placed it on the table. "Be seein' ye, Massy. Thanks fer tha info!" She gave him a quick wave before running out the door.

"Bizzah family." He mumbled, gulping down the last of his drink before getting up and taking his leave.

A few minutes later, Massachusetts was back at the tourist shop, which was vacant at the moment. He decided to play tetris on his cell phone to ease his boredom. Suddenly, it went off, alerting him of an incoming phone call. The Bay Stater sighed as he left his game. Pressing the green-lit button, he held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Massanator! Wassup?" America's voice boomed from the speaker. Massachusetts eyebrow twitched with anger at the annoying nickname.

"I told ya not to fuckin' call me that!" He growled. Why did America have to give him such stupid names?

"Alright, bro! Jeez! Anyway, I gotta serious question to ask ya!"

"What is it?" Massachusetts huffed.

"Have you seen Canada's Maritime Provinces?"

* * *

**[A/N- First off, Happy belated Thanksgiving everyone! There are few places that celebrate it: Canada, US, Liberia, Pueto Rico, and Norfolk Island.**

**The US celebrates it on the 4th Thursday of November, while Canada celebrates it on the 2nd Monday of October.**

**And now for another useless funfact: It's not a public holiday in Atlantic Canada, meaning it's not really observed much over here. However, that day is considered a Holiday in New Brunswick thanks to the Days of Rest Act. So even if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving (like me), you'll still get Monday off.**

**New Acadia has the French accent with some Chiac. I think I forgot to post that in an earlier chapter. Ah well. I imagine New Acadia being (usually) mature and reliable. She doesn't like to travel much, especially by car. She can't really follow a conversation with someone if they're speaking a different language, which is why she is speaking mostly English here. Oddly, she can understand Chiac just fine. (Appariently, Chiac was invented by the youger generation not too long ago).**

**I'd like to thank Mystical Demise for helping me out with my Massachusetts OC and the accent, though I think I failed at the latter... Correct me on anything.**

**He's a rather fierce sailor type of guy, though has a soft spot for close friends and some family. Was a lot meaner when he was younger. More tame at present time, but still fierce. Has a hobby of nicknaming, but hates most nicknames givin to him. Hates New York, and is an insane driver. Oddly, he's proud of doing both. Very smart and perceptive.**

**That's all on him for now.**

**Here's some translations**

**Wicked- very, awesome, great, ect.**

**aw- or**

**ahe- are**

**yiz- you (plural)**

**pahaps- perhaps**

**No suh- no**

**thah- there**

**memahy- memory**

**yah- yes**

**khed- kid**

**beah- beer**

**whahle- while**

**fah- for**

**pahticulah- particular**

**yahs- yours**

**paht- part**

**wahning- warning**

**mad- see wicked**

**pissa- in this context, see wicked**

**bizzah- bizzare, weird**

**On a side note, it seems to me that CB and PEI are ganging up on Nova Scotia a bit. This probably doesn't happen much when New Brunswick is around...**

**And for anyone curious about the photo, the Aboriginal guy was Mi'kmaq and the girl with the wig was New Acadia.**

**Don't forget to review! It's my motivator! I don't mind suggestions for stories, either.]**


	7. Story 1 Ch 6

Chapter 6: Things Just Got International

~A few hours earlier~

"[Fine... I'll help and keep in touch, but if anything happens to you, I'm telling Canada, okay?]" The trio nodded. It was probably the best they were going to get from the Quebecer, anyway. Thanking him, they rose from the couch and left.

Quebec watched them walk down the block and turn the corner from the window, worrying about his cousins deep down as he budded his cigar and fetched another.

A sudden movement, however, caught his eye. Eyeing the door frame, he saw a fly-away hair peeking out. Quebec's frown deepened.

"[You have been listening in, haven't you?]" The Quebecer asked as a woman with glasses and a curl much like his own appeared from behind the door frame. Quebec mentally kicked himself for giving into Canada's puppy dog face and letting Ontario stay at his place for the night. "[I thought you were sleeping or something, Ontario.]"

"I was until you came upstairs." She answered, most likely the truth, based on the fact that she was still in her night wear. "Then I got hungry and came down..." Her eyes narrowed at him. "...And heard some very interesting news."

Quebec looked her over cautiously. "[And that would be?]" Ontario straightened up, putting her hands on her hips. Her authoritive side was out.

"The Province of New Brunswick has disappeared. Those Maritimers haven't told Canada... And apparently neither have you."

"[A promise is a promise.]"

"Well I never promised them anything, and this could be serious. Canada has to know." By now, Ontario and Quebec were staring each other down, the couch in between them.

"[Not that I don't see your point, but I told them that if something happens, I will call Canada.]"

"And how do you know if something will happen? How do you know if they will actually call you? We aren't exactly 'friends' with them."

"[Maybe not you...]" Quebec smirked as he watched her scowl at him. If there was anyone that could get under Ontario's skin, it was Quebec. Of course, this went vice-versa. "[But me and the Maritimes seem to have a bit of an understanding.]"

Ontario said nothing to that, but let her gaze dart to Quebec's left. Catching this, Quebec followed it to find his home phone. Realizing what she was planning, he jumped for the phone, Ontario going for it right after. Unfortunately, neither reached the phone as they smacked into each other, and began wrestling on the floor.

After a few minutes of hitting, bilingual cussing, and childish name-calling, Quebec's head connected with the edge of the coffee table, knocking him out. Ontario stared at him, shocked, before crawling to his form and cautiously grabbing his head.

"No blood... But that's one hell of a bruise..." She said out loud. Thankfully, their kind were not made fragile. What would be fatal for a human would be a small inconvenience to them. Slowly lifting up part of Quebec, Ontario dragged him up the stairs, and into his room. Putting him on the bed, she stretched her back, winded from the labour. Taking a look around, she found some rope in his room. At first she wondered why he had rope, but shrugged it off, walking out of his room, shutting the door, and tied the rope around the doorknob, then tying the other end of the rope around the handle of the door across the small hallway. The woman tested it out, making sure neither door would open. Satisfied, she made her way down to the kitchen, just remembering her hunger.

Taking a green apple from Quebec's fridge, Ontario took a bite as she walked into the livingroom and picked up the phone, which had fallen over in the earlier struggle. She was thinking of using her Iphone, but that would mean going ALL the way up the stairs again. This was much quicker to her!

Dialing Canada's number, Ontario took another bite as she waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Came Canada's voice. Ontario quickly swallowed her food before replying.

"Hello Canada, it's me, Ontario. Listen, I just came across some important news..."

~Over to Canada~

Canada was now suited up, on a plane heading to Quebec city. He had just learned a few hours earlier from Ontario that New Brunswick had gone missing, and the rest of the Maritimes were looking for him. Canada tried calling them, but to no avail: PEI apparently got a new number (another stalking incident, perhaps?), Nova Scotia answered but denied it all, then hanged up and shut off her phone after Canada told her of his suspicions, and he didn't even know Cape Breton's number for some reason.

The only luck he did have was with New Acadia, who answered and told him some things, like that New Brunswick was in America. Canada asked her to phone her siblings, but not to tell them about him, then to phone back.

Having just got off the phone with her the second time, he mentally listed some of the newer information she told: The Maritimes were in the New England region, looking for New Brunswick, Cape Breton's car smelled worse than shit, New Brunswick left his cell at his house, and Cape Breton and PEI's phone numbers. Canada tried to call them, but only got hung up on. Obviously the Maritimers did not want him butting in.

Getting off the plane, Canada looked around for a familiar face. Spotting it, he walked over to America, who turned to see him approaching.

"There ya are, Mattie!" He exclaimed loudly, causing a few stares in his direction. America ignored them, though, dashing to his brother and walking him out of the airport. During the ride to Quebec's place, Canada informed America about what he had learned.

"Sounds pretty serious, dude." America said after Canada explained everything. "If you gotta picture of New Whatsits, I could send it over to some of my States and they could keep they're eyes out for him."

"New Brunswick." Canada corrected.

"Bless you!" America said.

"Very funny, Al, and thanks."

~At Quebec's house~

"So, why are we here, again?" America asked, looking at Quebec's house. It wasn't as... Grand as he expected. Rather, it looked comfy and simple.

"According to Ontario," Canada started. "Quebec has a sort of Alliance with the Maritimes... I've tried calling them, but they won't answer me, but they might answer Quebec. If we can get Quebec to co-operate with us, then we can get a hold of the Maritimes and find out what's going on and if it's something serious."

"Got it, dude!" America gave Canada a thumbs up before heading into the house. His brother followed after.

Inside, they were greeted by Ontario, who was currently cooking dinner, which was just simple Mac n' Cheese.

"So." Canada mumbled after swallowing a bite of Mac. "How's Quebec doing?"

"Hasn't made a sound yet." Ontario answered. "Meaning he's probably still out."

"Then that means we can come up with a plan to get him on our side!" America said, his mouth half-full. Swallowing, he stood up, fists clenched in anticipation. "Here's my plan: When he wakes up, he'll probably be hungry, right? So we just lay some food by his door, maybe get a fan to blow the smell into his room! He'll get hungry, demand the food in exchange for co-operation! Then we'll get the Maritimes, find Brunswick-Dude, and I'll be the Hero!" At that last part, America struck out a pose. The two Canadians stared at him.

"That's not a bad idea..." Canada said.

"Except for the fact that Quebec is not some cheese-eating surrendering monkey- Hey! are you listening to me!?" While Ottawa was talking, America refilled his bowl of Mac and bounded up the stairs, ignoring her all the way. Ontario ran after him, trying to get his attention, while Canada just sighed and followed them.

Upon catching up to them, he saw America holding the bowl of mac in one hand, and a running fan in the other. Ontario was yelling insults at the door, which reply back with French swears.

Sounds like Quebec had finally woken up.

For the next few minutes, America tried to convince Quebec with food, Ontario and Quebec had an bilingual insult match, and Canada tried to get everyone to calm down, only to be ignored.

America suddenly walked over to Canada. "Hey Canada, can you hold onto this for a sec? Thanks!" Before Canada could say a word, he found the bowl of food in his hands while America walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He shrugged, resuming his attempts to quiet the bickering duo.

Inside the bathroom, America zipped up his pants and flushed the toilet.

"Man, all this Hero-ing is hard work." He said. America checked his reflection in the mirror, giving himself a smile, until his cell phone buzzed in his pant's pocket. Taking it out, he read the text from the President, who was asking him how things were going. America typed about the situation and how he was going to save the day. As he was putting his phone back into the pocket, he could hear Ontario shouting from the other room. "Jeez." America said to himself. "This would be so much easier if Frenchie would just co-operate, or if there was someone else who knows about the Mariti-" The American stopped short as an idea donned on him. "That's it!" He yelled, snapping his fingers. Whipping out his phone, America scrolled through his history until he found the number he was looking for. He waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Came a voice.

"Hey Maine! I was wondering if ya seen Canada's Maritime provinces! ... You haven't... Well, thanks. See ya." America hung up, slightly disappointed. Going back to his contact list, he scrolled for another number. Finding it, he clicked on it. There were a few rings before a voice replaced it.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Massanator! Wassup?" America said, rather loudly, into the phone.

"I told ya not to fuckin' call me that!" Massachusetts growled back.

"Alright, bro! Jeez! Anyway, I gotta serious question to ask ya!"

"What is it?" America heard the state huff.

"Have you seen Canada's Maritime Provinces?" There was a pause, before Massachusetts answered. "You have? ... New Brunswick, too? Dude, that's awesome! Where are they? ... Louisiana? ... Okay, man. Thanks. Bye." America, with a determined smile, leaped from the bathroom to the hallway, where the Canadians were still bickering.

"Who's up for a trip to Louisiana!?"

* * *

**[A/N- Yay! An update! So now it looks like This just got international. Well, more so. Actual nations are involved, now. Is it me, or are these chapters getting longer? It also feels weird not writing in an accent, too.**

**That's kinda how I imagine Ontario's and Quebec's relationship is like. They fight, but they don't hate each other to death.**

**Also, just a reminder for Story 4, or the Halloween special. Vote for who you want to hear a scary story from! More details in the story.**

**Review please! I don't mind suggestions for stories, either.]**


	8. Story 1 Ch 7

**[A/N- From now on, everytime I make an update, I'm just gonna put the word 'new' beside it, so folks will know which story is being updated. Okay?]**

Chapter 7: Missing Brunswick

While America, Canada, and Ontario were discussing their plans, another trio was entering Connecticut. However the atmosphere in the car was less than pleasant.

"Ih t'was just a joke!" Cape Breton said to Nova Scotia, who was driving. PEI was lying down in the back, trying to sleep so he could drive later in the night.

"Tryinna git out from payin' tha bill ain't a joke!" Nova Scotia snapped back, making a turn to another highway.

Earlier that day after supper, Nova Scotia caught up to her brothers, who were by the car, and levitated their wallets out of their pockets. When they found out, she morphed their shoes to the pavement so they couldn't move. It was only after she took out the money they owed her that Nova Scotia freed them and gave back their wallets. Cape Breton and Nova Scotia had been arguing ever since.

PEI was mad, but it soon passed, and now was just wishing the two would shut up.

"We were gunna give ya da money after, but no! Ye hadda glue us ta da bloody pavement!"

"Like yas would!"

"We would've!"

"This wouldenna happened if Brunswick was 'ere..." PEI mumbled, just loud enough for his older siblings to hear. The car silenced for a moment.

"Bute? I toughje were asleep..." Cape Breton looked behind his seat to PEI. Nova Scotia concentrated on the road, but listened.

"'Ow can Oi sleep when yous're goin' adder like there's no tamarra?" PEI asked, irritation present in his voice, propping his head up with his hands. "Quebec's roite: We do sound like poirates when we're foitin'..." There was a pause before he continued. "... An' ya heard what Oi said... If Brunswick was 'ere, this wouldenna happened. As far as Oi can r'member, everytoime we fought, 'e would be tha peacekeeper."

"If Brunswick were here," Nova Scotia said. "We woulden even be in tha US, tryinna find 'im." Though she didn't say it out loud, she agreed with PEI. Now that she thought about it, every time Nova Scotia got in a fight with someone, usually Cape Breton, she would always go to New Brunswick. Stopping fights was just something he was good at, as long as he wasn't being ignored that is.

"Well, at least we know tha' Cadies safe." PEI mumbled.

"Now we jus' gotta find Brunswick, which means no morra yer stunts!" Nova Scotia ordered her brothers. Both men glared at her, though Cape Breton decided to speak up.

"Ar stunts? Yah, 'cuz you weren wastin' time witjer buddy."

"We haven seen each otha in a while, there's nuthin' wrong with spending a minute talkin' with a friend."

"Dere is wen ye go aroun' treatin' us like we're yer underlings."

"I do not treajas like me underlings!"

"Aye ya do!" The Caper yelled, before he started choughing.

"Breton! Cawm down!" PEI said, leaning forward. "Scotia, pull over!"

"I can't park on tha highway!" Nova Scotia declared. Scanning the passing by signs, she spotted a turn off. "Hang on." A minute later, Nova Scotia turned off the highway and into a town, parking on the side of the street. By now, Cape Breton was taking deep breaths, with PEI calming him down.

As if on cue, 'Farewell To Nova Scotia' started playing. Nova Scotia reached into her sachel for her cell phone.

"Hello?" She hoped it wasn't Canada again.

"Allo, its Quebec. Where are you right now?"

"We're in Connecticut, but we found out tha' Brunswicks headin' fer Louisiana."

"So has Canada. 'Im, Amerique, and Ontario are discussing deir plan to go to Louisiana. Dey somehow found out. Dey are also looking for pictures of you and Nouveau Brunswick to send to odder States."

"How did they..." Nova Scotia paused before it came to her. "Massy told 'em! I fergo' ta tell 'im nodda tell anyone. Shit..." It was no secret that the Maritimes and the New England States had closes ties. Anyone who knew an once of either's histories would not be surprised that the two groups hung out together more than the other states and provinces.

"... Why is America even involved?" PEI asked outloud.

"He prolly stuck 'is nose in again, 'r Canada 'r Ontario called him." Nova Scotia deduced. "Well, thanks fer tha info, Quebec. Bye."

"Adieu." Nova Scotia closed her phone and put it back in her sachel. She quietly leaned back into her seat, arms folded, lost in thought.

"Are you two awrate?" She asked her brothers, not moving an inch from her seat.

"Yeah..." PEI said. Cape Breton merely grunted, looking out the window to his right.

"Good. I gotta n'idear..." She reached for a map of Connecticut beside herself and scanned it over. "Hartford, Nutmeg's* capitol ain too far away. I say we go there, an' see if they gotta n'airport. Flyin' ta Louisiana'll be fasta than drivin'."

"Tha's great, but we can't affor' that..." PEI sighed.

"I can." Nova Scotia replied. "I've been savin' up some money from tha las' few times I worked out west fera vacation fer alla us, but this is more important."

Turning on the car, she drove out of the parking spot, made a U-turn, and re-entered the highway. Not too long after, they were greeted by tall buildings and sky scrapers shimmering in the sunset a small distance away. The two men looked around with awe.

"Oi swear... These buildings're gonna fall one day." PEI said anxiously.

Well, at least Cape Breton looked at the city with awe...

"Their not gonna fall, Eddy..." Nova Scotia said, keeping her eyes on the traffic. "Now, if I rememba correctly, if we keep goin' this way, we'll git ta Windsa Locks in anotha half an hour 'r so." Taking a right, the trio kept driving until they arrived at the airport.

Enterring the airport, they looked for scedule listings on the next flight to Louisiana. Finding one to New Orleans leaving in just over an hour, they quickly bought their tickets and went trough customs. It was quite easy for them, seeing as they didn't have any luggage to bring, the flight wasn't actually filled, and they had special passports, allowing them to be excluded from any pat-downs or the need to declare anything. In less then twenty minutes, all three were seated on the plane.

PEI had to take the uncomfortable position of being inbetween his older siblings, both still hardly even speaking nor looking at each other. He tried reading his book, but PEI couldn't shake off the bad atmosphere on both sides.

_Please God, make 'em fall 'sleep... _The Islander thought. He wasn't the only one: people neighouring their seats also felt the unpleasent energy, but mostly chose to ignore it.

A while after take off, Nova Scotia finally fell asleep. PEI patted her shoulder to make sure she was really asleep. He lightly touched her cheek, where her scar was, before moving some of her bangs to expose the other scar on her forehead. She stayed sleeping.

_Now how would Brunswick deal wi' this? _PEI thought, glancing over to Cape Breton, who was watching the movie playing with small interest. "...So, uh, what's tha movie?" He whispered, careful to wake up his sister and the othe sleeping passangers.

"Uh, sumtin' aboat Abe Lincoln an' Zombies..." Cape Breton turned to PEI, then to Nova Scotia. "She's dozin' awreddy?" He cocked a think eyebrow.

"Yah..." PEI nodded. "Hey, uh, why doesen Scotia wanna work with Canada?"

"S'nar Canada, s'Ontario..." The Caper sighed. "Ye member Conferderation, aye?" PEI nodded again. "You an' Newfie diden join 'til later, so I'll tell ya.

"Weel, Scotia awways carried a bidava grudge wit Ontario, Quebec, an' fer a while Canada over confederation. Yeh see, wen me, Brunswick, an' yer sister joined, she was da richest of us, a'course, me an' Brunswick hadda good suma money comin' in, too... After confederation, ar economies shrank, we was suddenly lookin' fer jobs."

"Oi know all that." PEI interrupted. "Oi warned yas 'bout 'em."

"Daja did..." The Caper continued. "... Bu' dats where it all began... Scotia never got over 'er..." He chuckled. "Even when she's goin trwee sheets ta da wind, she'll be compainin' aboat how dey used us, stole ar jobs, money, an' people, an' den trew us ta da side."

"Then Oi was forced inta it..."

"Better dan takinna dirt nap... I dun know 'boat Brunswick, but Scotia doesen like havin' ta travel out west justa find some work, I dun like 'er too much meself..."

"Same 'ere, but my premier tells me ta go if Oi ever complain about my income..."

"Yeah, I know... Anyway, my guess is da' Scotia feels dat if she ever hasta team up widdem, she'll jus' be pushed ta da side an' treated as second fiddle, again..."

PEI thought about what Cape Breton said for a moment.

"... Is tha' how ye feel wi' Scotia sometimes? An' why ya an' 'er foight a' toimes?" The Islander asked. Cape Breton's eyes hardened, giving PEI a shiver.

"No." The Caper answered in a cold voice. He turned back to the movie. "Best gitta sleep, now." PEI stared at his brother before nodding and turning over in his seat, feeling that he just madethings worse.

_Now Oi really wish Brunswick was 'ere..._

* * *

**[A/N- Oh, look: this story finally gat an update! Sorry for the lame chapter title, it was going to be a lot longer, but I'm going to put that part in the next chapter. I also had some trouble, in that I usually have a conclusion planned out for each chapter except for this one. Sorry if this feels a little rushed, I'll be back in Uni this week, so I wanted to update before I went back.**

**This chapter is pretty much me trying to flesh out my OCs and their relationships. I was thinking bout that stereotype where everyone hates Ontario,specifically, Toronto. If I was going to make my Ocs dislike Ontario, I wanted to provide some reasons...**

**PEI didn't join confeferation until 1873, due to poor economy.**

**Nova Scotia does feel like the Cantral Canadians skrewed her and her siblings over with confederation.**

**Cape Breton may feel the same way, but that's a story for another time...**

**Nova Scotia was the richest colony at the time of confederation. Although confederation isn't the only reason the Maritime economy shrank, it didn't exactly help...**

**I imagine Nova Scotia being the type to hold grudges, but can put them aside for more important matters. However, it depends on how serious the offense was, and her stubbonness which can be a flaw a times.**

**Nova Scotia, like New Brunswick, is an emotional drunk, but isn't as giddy as him.**

**Speaking of New Brunswick, other provinces think that his quieter personality clashes with his siblings, but it's more of a balancer.**

**More translations for yas.**

**Ih t'was- it was**

**Tryinna- trying to**

**Wouldenna- wouldn't have**

**Thoughje- thought you**

**Adder- at her/it.**

**Tamarra- Tomorrow**

***Nutmeg- Nutmegger/of Connecticut. According to Wikipedia, while The Constitution State is the official nickname for Connecticut, another unofficial name is The Nutmeg State. I don't really know why... A nickname I thought of is Conny, depending on which gender I choose... though it may not matter...**

**Bidava- bit of a**

**Daja- that you]**


	9. Story 1 Ch 8

Chapter 8: Make Up

PEI was asleep by the time the movie ended, leaving Cape Breton with little else to do, seeing as he was not even feeling tired yet.

_Is tha' how ye feel wi' Scotia sometimes? An' why ya an' 'er foight a' toimes?_

The Caper's eye twitched at his brother's words. Standing up and entering the aisle in one swift movement- causing a few shocked stares from passangers not yet asleep- Cape Breton walked down the aisle to another part of the plane. Sitting down for over an hour was not something he could do, and now that the movie was over, he had nothing to keep him in the chair.

Finding a few rows of empty seats, he sat down in one by the window, not really caring if such a thing was even allowed or not. Cape Breton gazed out the window, seeing only blackness. He stared into it for awhile, until he heard someone approach him.

Turning to look at them, his thick eyebrows furrowed when he saw Nova Scotia.

"So this is where y'are." Although her arms were crossed in an authoritive manner, the groggyness of her voice made her sound less angry and more tired. "Mind if I sit?"

"[It's a free plane.]" Cape Breton responded in gaelic, turning his sights back to the darkness while Nova Scotia sat down a seat away from him, also not looking in his direction.

This continued for a few minutes until Cape Breton heard Nova Scotia sigh and mumble something.

"[What?]" He asked, turning to look at her again. She was quiet for a few seconds before speaking.

"[I said I'm sorry, okay? I never ment to treat you like some 'underling', if that's how you are feeling.]"

Cape Breton stared at her in disbelief. Nova Scotia could be downright stubborn and a bit prideful in arguements, so her apologizing to someone, especially him, was rare.

"[... Why the apology?]" He asked, suspicion and curiosity in his question. Nova Scotia didn't move, taking a minute to answer.

"[... Because... We need to work together if we wanna find Brunswick and know what is going on with him... And I can't do this alone... So if apologizing will make everything right...]" Nova Scotia's hands were shaking slightly. "[And keep me from losing another brother... Saying sorry isn't that hard...]"

Cape Breton was silent, letting the words sink in, before moving to sit beside her and pulling her into a hug. Nova Scotia was surprised, but made no form of protest.

"[You really don't have to take responsibility for everyone, you know, and I'm not going to leave you and Bute just because of another one of our fights. New Brunswick is important to me, too.]" He lightly kissed her forehead.

"H-hey." This time Nova Scotia broke away from him. "What was tha' fer? Only couples kiss."

"We're fambly." Cape Breton stated, switching back to english. "A wee peck ta da forehead ain't a big deal. An' b'sides, s'not like anyone's watchin'." He tilted his head up, Nova Scotia followed his gaze. Sure enough, the few people around them were either asleep or distracted by some form of technology.

"Oh, an' apology accepted." He said, standing up and scooting past Nova Scotia.

"Thanks." Nova Scotia sighed, standing up right after. "I dun like bein' second fiddle, eitha..."

"Wat?" Cape Breton turned back to her. "I diden hear ya."

"Nah, s'nuthin'." She said, walking past him. Cape Breton gave a faint smile as he followed her back to their original seats. It was short-lived however, when they saw a couple of girls using they're phones to take pictures of a sleeping PEI. Both Bluenosers we're infront of PEI a second later.

"Excuse me, girls." Nova Scotia said to the two girls, who looked to be in their young teens. "But we don't appreciate you two takin' pictas of ar brother, an' we would appreciate it if yas deleted 'em."

"It's a free country." The girl on the right said. She had short brown hair and wore a light blue tank top.

"So you would like it if some strange men came up an' took pictas of yous when ye're sleeping? G'way wijas."

Neither of the girls said anything, just turned and walked back to their seats. As they were doing so, their phones suddenly made a strange noise, sputtered, and shut down.

While the girls were yelping about their phones, Nova Scotia turned to Cape Breton, giving him a questionning look.

"[Had to be done.]" He said in gaelic, shrugging as he scooted past PEI to sit down by the window. "[Unless you want Bute to wake up and put them in the hospital.]" Nova Scotia nodded in understanding, sitting down in the last seat.

"[You would think that with all this technology our kind would have already been found out.]"

"It's been a miracle, udderwise." Cape Breton pierred out the window to see the city lights of New Orleans coming into view. Nova Scotia closed her eyes, concentrating. She could almost sense something... Like a small thread of reconisable energy...

"He's 'ere." The Scotian stated, opening her eyes. "It's faint, but I can def'nitly sense 'im."

"How d'ya do dat?"

"S'a twin thin'. By tha way, should we wake Eddy up?"

"Rite." Cape Breton smiled and walked over to the stuarts. A second later, he came back with a cup of water.

"Dùisg~" Cape Breton said as he held the cup over the Islander, shaking him slightly.

~On another plane~

America, Canada, and Ontario were currently on a private jet, 2 hours outside of Louisiana.

"Okay, dudes... And dudette." America said to the Canadians after closing his cell phone. "I just got off with Louisiana. She told me that she _Might've _saw Brunswick-dude around where she lives."

"Might?" Asked Ontario. "What do you mean?"

"Well, most of my states texted me back, asking me why I sent them a ghost pic." America shrugged. Ontario stiffled a giggle. "Appariently Louis was driving her car and gotta glimpse... She also mentioned that he's been at her place more than once..."

"And where is that?" Ontario asked.

"Outside the city, around a bunch of swamps."

"Great..." She sighed sarcastically. Meanwhile, Canada had his thoughts on other things.

"Hey, guys... Does anyone but me have the feeling we've forgotten something?"

"Nothing important." Ontario smiled smugly.

~Meanwhile up north~

"Marde [Fuck]!" Quebec said, grasping his hurt leg. The others decided to leave him, and by that mainly meaning Ontario, locked in his room. That was hours ago. The Quebecer eventually grew desperate enough to jump two stories out from his window. Unfortunately, it had been raining for the last hour or so, making a muddy- and slippery- landing.

Quebec cautiously hopped out of his garden and into his house, making a bee-line to the bathroom.

* * *

**[A/N- Another update, another shitty chapter title! Personally, I don't think this is one of my better chapters...**

**Everyone's going to Louisiana, so I'll be looking up some of the Folklore there, though I'm not sure how much I'll find... There's little Maritime folklore on the internet, what I know I got from books... Well, if there's anyone out there that knows about Lousiana lore, especially in the swamps, I would appreciate it!**

**Yes, Louisiana is a girl. I decided it right on the spot.**

**I don't know if I wrote Cape Breton and Scotia's interraction right. From what I remember about me and my sibs, we fight, ignore/snark each other for awhile, then move on. Someties we would apologize if we hit a nerve...**

**I'm not exaggerating about PEI sending those girls to the hospital if he found them taking pictures of him. Let's just say he values space. Thanks to his looks, this type of stuff has happened before...**

**Don't forget to review! Hopefully my next update will be with Story 4.]**


	10. Story 1 Ch 9

Chapter 9: Racing to Renées!

PEI noticed right away the sudden behaviour change between his older siblings. Despite the two of them having a small fight on where to eat, it was as if the dine-n-dash event never even happened. After breakfast, they decided to walk around to see if New Brunswick happened to be walking around. Even though it was tourist season, few people were out walking around this early in the morning. Still, PEI stuck close to his siblings, cautiously eyeing the sky-scrapers at they walked through the city streets, not caring about the morning heat.

After an hour and a half of looking, or in Nova Scotia's case, sensing, and finding no trace of their brother, they decided to enter a small and thankfully air conditioned cafe. Taking a table beside the window and a wall of plants, the trio took a minute to restratigize.

"Walkin' round ain't doing nuttin'." Nova Scotia stated, taking a sip of her tea. "We may needa find Louisiana." She seriously didn't want to bring anymore people into this, but it seemed like there was no other option.

"How can we fin' someone we haven even met?" Cape Breton asked.

"We don't even pers'nally know _halfa_ tha States." PEI added. "How're we gunna find Louisiana anyway?" There was a silence as all three thought about that question, not caring about the group that just walked through the door.

Until one of them spoke.

"One large coffee and one of those little chocolate cakes, please." America said at the counter, unknowingly causing the three Maritimers to jump in surprise.

"Medium coffee for me please." Canada said in a quiet voice, with Ontario ordering a smoothie.

"A smoothie, and why a coffee?" Ontario asked Canada. "It's like, 30 degrees outside."

"Actually it's around 83, or are you dudes going by celsius?" America asked.

"Celsius." Ontario answered, looking around the cafe. The Maritimers ducked behind the wall of plants just in time. PEI thought about convincing Nova Scotia that they should just team up with Canada already, but stopped himself upon remembering what Cape Breton told him on the plane.

"Wat should we do?" Cape Breton whispered. Nova Scotia didn't answer, but watched the other trio.

"So where is this woman, again?" Ontario asked, not wanting to say the state's name infront of the employees.

"First, her name is Renée Jones, and I got her address right here. It's right inbetween Baton Rouge and N'Awleans." America said, holding up a piece of paper. A minute later, their order came in, and all three headed to a table close to the front doors. Ontario and Canada left for the bathroom, leaving America at the table.

"Should we leave now?" PEI asked quietly. "S'not loike we hang out with America a lot. He may not recognise us."

Nova Scotia nodded, but just as she was about to take the first step, Cape Breton stopped her.

"Gimme a sec." He said, getting up and walking over to the American. "Hey dere!" He greeted.

"Mornin'." America greeted back, flashing a bright smile.

"I heard ye were talkin' aboat Renée." America's eyes widened.

"You know Renée?"

"Yeah, we're good buds."

"How does someone from Canada know her?" Cape Breton's eyes widened in surprise. "Especially when she doesn't leave the state often."

"Oh lord..." PEI whispered.

"Howja know I'm from Canada?" Cape Breton asked, sounding curious.

"Your accent." The America stated. "I also know some dudes from Canada. You sound a bit like 'em."

"Ah really? Weel, I'm from Nova Scotia. Me an' Renny met on da innernet, trough a French website. We don't meet too often. I had 'er address, but I lost it dis mornin'. I was hopin' ya woulden mind lettin' me copy 'er." The Caper held up a plain green address book and a mini pen, also green. America, deciding that he was trustworthy, showed him the paper. Cape Breton quickly copied the address down, thanked America, gave a quick comment about the weather, and then left with a goodbye.

America watched him make a turn after exiting the cafe, before looking in the direction of the bathrooms, ignoring the people entering and leaving the cafe.

_Seriously, what's taking them so long? _America thought. However, the moment that thought entered his head, the two Canadians emerged.

"They should really oil those things." Ontario thought aloud.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" America asked.

"The bathroom doors suddenly got stuck on both of us; it took us a few minutes to open them." Canada explained.

"I didn't have trouble openning it the first time." Ontario added.

"I see... Hey, guess what? I just met a Canadian tourist! I actually thought he was Scotland for a sec because of his red hair and England-like eyebrows, but then he started talking and I was all like 'Canadian accent!' and he told me he was from Nova Scotia and that he was here to visit Renée and stuff."

Canada and Ontario exchanged glances throughout America's story.

"America... Did he have an ear piercing?" Canada asked.

"Did he talk funny?" Ontario asked as well.

"I think he had a piercing, yeah... Oh, yeah, he totally did. He said things like 'aboat', 'dis', and 'dat', and stuff."

The Canadians exchanged glances again.

"What was his name?" Canada asked.

"Uh, didn't say... But then again, I didn't say either." America said, eating the small cake.

"...Wanna go?" Canada asked.

"Huh? But we just got here."

"We're going." Ontario said, standing up and taking her smoothie. "Better get to Renée's as soon as possible." She said, walking to the exit, Canada and a confused America following after her.

~On the Highway, A Couple of Hours Later~

"Jezus. 'Merica ast more questions den I tought 'e would." Cape Breton muttured to himself, rereading the address. "Make a turn here." Nova Scotia wordlessly turned off the highway with the car they had rented the night before. A few minutes later, they found themselves in a quant little town. They drove through what was probably the main street, given that they passed the town square, town hall, and a row of buildings that looked like the were built in the 17-1800s. It instantly made the Maritimers feel welcomed.

"Reminds me of Chéticamp..." Cape Breton said, gazing out the window.

"An' Tracadie..." PEI added.

"An' Gautreau Village..." Nova Scotia also added.

"Hey, d'ya think tha' maybe after we fin' Brunswick, we can hang around, y'know, play tourist?" PEI asked his siblings from the back seat.

"Maybe..." Nova Scotia replied. It seemed like a nice area. Louisiana definitly knew a good place.

They stopped at a small diner for lunch asked around for directions. Eventually, they were on the right road. Making one last turn onto a small dirt road, they drove up to a small house. It was a bright yellow, with a porch surrounding the house. There was a barbeque sitting inbetween two white chairs, which neighboured a matching patio table.

They all got out of the car, taking a minute to look around the yard. The first thing they noticed were the two cars, one of them with a New Brunswick lisence plate.

"Brunswicks here." Nova Scotia announced, walking up to the porch, Cape Breton and PEI on her heels. PEI stopped for a minute, looking over to the trees in the swamp a few yards away.

"Uh, guys..." He said, causing the Bluenosers to stop. "Do anya yas got tha feelin' that we're bein' watched?"

"A bit..." Cape Breton admitted.

"S'prolly jus' tha creatures livin' here." Nova Scotia replied dismissivly and turned back to the house. Approaching the door, she lifted up her hand to knock...

... When the door suddenly opened.

* * *

**[A/N- Clifthangerrrrrrrrr! Oh, and sorry for the crappy chapter title. You can tell I'm running out of ideas.**

**I don't know about you folks, but I had a good March Break!**

**I've been thinking about putting a specific year to this story. I'd like to think it happenned in 2003, let's say.**

**I don't about my fellow N. Americans, but there seems to be a bit of a 'fear philosophy' going on in N. America, hence why I made America be a little guarded when he was talking to Cape Breton.**

**For anyone wondering about Louisiana's human name, I just feminized the name René-Robert Cavelier, the guy who claimed the territory for France and named it 'La Louisiane'.**

**Cheticamp, Tracadie, and Gautreau Village: Acadian settlements/towns in the Maritimes.]**


	11. Story 1 Ch 10

Chapter 10: Strollin' Through Swamps

A second ago, Nova Scotia was staring at a little voodoo figure with a silver cross pinned to the blue door. A second later, she was staring at a woman pointing some sort of rifle at her. The woman was tan, with freckles, bags under her eyes, and darker brown hair, tied in a loose ponytail with a white flower. She was noticeably chubby and not much taller than Nova Scotia.

"Can I help you?" Louisiana asked, moving her rifle so it wasn't directly pointing at the Trio, but kept her eyes guarded.

"You woulden happen ta be Renée, would you?" Nova Scotia asked, thinning her accent a little.

"Yeah... Who're you?"

"So yer Louisiana?" PEI asked. Louisiana stared at him in surprise. This wasn't a good morning for her, and now a mysterious woman with scars and tough-looking men were at her door, and somehow found out her identity.

"This is the Province of Prince Edward Island." Nova Scotia cut in. "I'm Nova Scotia and this is Cape Breton." The Caper gave Louisiana a 'hello'. "We're lookin' fer ar bro, New Brunswick. Have ya seen him?" Louisiana's eyes lit up.

"Oh, so you're all Brunswick's siblings. Well, pleasure to meet ya. I am Louisiana." The Louisianan smiled, shaking each of their hands. "Brunswick has told me a lot about yas." She stepped forward, closing the door behind her and placing a sign on it.

"Ah... I see." Was all Nova Scotia could say. "So, where is Brunswick?"

"Well..." Louisiana's smile faltered a bit. "You see... This morning Brunswick went for a walk in the swamp. He told me that he would be back by one-thirty. It's almost two now, so I'm gonna look for hi- SHIT!" In a flash, Louisiana was behind them, firing at the forest. The Maritimers whirled around just in time to catch a glimpse of the animal she was shooting at.

It was a large brown, furry creature. They only had a second to see it, but that was more then enough. Louisiana ran down the steps, shooting some more. Her eyes darted around the yard. Seeing no sign of the creature, she lowered her rifle.

"Sorry folks." She yelled to her guests. "A wolf has been hangin' around. Been trying to rid myself of her for a few days now."

"Mighty big fera wolf." Cape Breton exclaimed, staring down at Louisiana.

"Our wolves are different."

"Different 'nuff ta run on two legs?"

"It Oi'm not mistaken." PEI said. "Tha' looked ta be a werewolf!" Louisiana was silent for a moment.

"... Here, we call 'em Rougarous..." She said, just loud enough for the trio to hear. Nova Scotia raced down the steps and over to Louisiana.

"Ya mean ta tell me tha' thar's a friggin' _werewolf _runnin' 'round these swamps an' ya jus' let Brunswick walk out thar!?" She yelled at the Louisianan._  
_

"I thought it wouldn't go after him!" Louisiana yelled back. She gave a tired sigh, rubbing her eyes. "Walk with me." She then turned around and started off into the forest. The others exchanged glances before following her. "A few days ago, me and this woman from another town had a little fight. She was fightin' with another woman over a dress. I sided with the other woman and even insulted the woman who lost when she started goin' at me. Turns out, that woman is a witch, and don't take humiliation too well.

For the last few days now, she's been comin' over to my yard at night and howlin' away, keeping me up half the night. One day I found two of my chairs on the porch here all broken up! She'd probably come in if I didn't protect my home, but anyway, I think that she won't bother with Brunswick. Even then, I asked him to stay in N'Awleans last night just in case... Needed it, too, he did: He looked almost as tired as I am."

"So, what's with tha gun?" PEI asked. Louisiana smirked.

"You never know what you'll find out here, cher, and I have a right to protect myself."

"D'ya really think she won't go afta Brunswick?" Nova Scotia asked, waving the mosquitoes away.

"Maybe... She did overhear us, and may go after him to spite me... You should go back to the house now. It would be bad if ya'll got hurt."

"Thanks, but we've tackled fierca things than some shape-shiftin' witch. We know a good bidda fightin', too."

"Oh, really?"

"You bet." PEI said from beside Nova Scotia. "Oi once severed a man's arms... Just by starin' at 'im." Nova Scotia rolled her eyes with a half smile while Louisiana stared at the Islander. Cape Breton, who couldn't help but smile at PEI's story, was mostly busy looking around and slapping at any mosquitoes that landed on him. His Grey-green eyes surveyed the forest. The scenery was rather nice: Despite the hot whether and the bugs, the forest was alive with different shades of greens, blues, and browns. There were tall softwood trees that were reflected beautifully in the bog water, due to the sky being mostly clear. Overall, it was peaceful and quiet.

Cape Breton couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at noticing that last part.

"Ye sure dis is da same direction Brunswick went?"

"If I remember so." Louisiana replied. She paused, just remembering something. "Brunswick has never been in this area, I think... I gave him a flare gun in case he got lost, so keep an eye on the sky."

A few minutes went by before Nova Scotia spoke up.

"How long has Brunswick been comin' down here?"

"For awhile..." The Pelican state answered. "His last visit was 2 years ago. Visited me for a day, then drove off to walk aroun' the next county, then we spent the next coupla days in N'Awleans. He is very curious about the Cajuns."

"Cajuns?" Cape Breton echoed. "Ye mean Acadians?"

"We call 'em Cajuns down here. I hear they originally came from yo' area. Might be why he's so curious about them: Must still feel an attachment to 'em..."

_'... An attachment to 'em...' _Nova Scotia thought, feeling that there was more to that, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. A light caught her attention a moment later. Looking to the left she caught of a half-transparent man in ripped overall walking by.

"Hey, mister!" Nova Scotia called out to the ghost, catching the attention of everyone. The spectre turned, surprised to see someone approaching him.

"Were ya talkin' to me, Miss?" The ghost asked her.

"Yes, I am. You woulden've happened ta see a man walkin' around here, woulju? He was carrying a hikin' stick, an' has reddish-brown hair in a pony-tail."

"Anna few bits of hair on tha roite are straight." PEI cut in, pointing to the side of his head.

"Hmm..." The ghost man thought, scratching his chin. The group stared at him in mild suspense as they waited for his answer. "... Ouais... I tink I seent 'im... He went in dat direction." The ghost pointed to the swamp laid out behind him.

"Thank you." Nova Scotia said as the group walked on.

~ Meanwhile ~

A red car drove up to Louisiana's house, parking beside her porch, a few meters from the other two cars.

"Renée!" America yelled as he jumped out of the driver's seat, jogging to the door. Spotting the sign on it and recognising the hand writing belonging to his state, he read it out loud:

"'Gone for a walk in the swamp. Be back soon.

-Renée'."

By now the Canadians were beside him, reading the note as well.

"Great." Ontario said sarcastically. "Now what?" America looked over to Louisiana's backyard, which merged with the swampy forest. A smile donned on his face.

"We follow her!" America declared to the Canadians. "I see footprints over there! I remember watching the weather channel last week. There was a lotta rain in this part of Louisiana, so all we gotta do is follow her footprints in the mud!" Without waiting for their replies, America dashed down the steps and off into the forest. Canada and, reluctantly, Ontario, ran after him.

America stopped to look at the footprints, frowning slightly.

"That's odd... There's more than one set."

"That must mean the Maritimes have already met her." Canada announced when he and Ontario caught up to America.

"Why would they go into the forest?" Ontario asked aloud.

"No clue." America answered. "But we'll find out when find 'em, 'cause I'm the hero!" And with that, the trio continued into the forest.

~ Somewhere _else _in the Forest ~

New Brunswick wiped his sweaty forehead, then wiping his hand on his green T-shirt. He was walking, sorry, limping slightly, using his hiking stick to help, through a swampy part of the forest when he checked the time and realized it was almost two o'clock. Sighing with disappointment, the Brunswicker turned around and started back tracking. It was easy for him, all he had to do was look for certain things, flowers, particular rocks or trees, that he passed by before.

Sometime later, however, he figured that he had made a wrong turn: There were no parts of the scenery he recognised. He didn't see any of his footprints, either. Just a bayou. Sighing again, New Brunswick turned around and decided to backtrack. However, he still didn't find any of his chosen landmarks after walking- or better say, limping- around for a few more minutes.

New Brunswick's frown deepened; He hardly, if ever, made a wrong turn when out walking anywhere, even if he didn't know the place too well. Finding himself back where the bayou was, New Brunswick decided to take a break. Approaching a nearby tree and making sure there were no mysterious creatures close by, he leaned on it, as there were no rocks to sit down on instead. Taking out his water bottle, the Brunswicker took a couple of large gulps. Screwing the cap back on, he placed it back in his satchel, his hand rubbing across something. Pulling it out, New Brunswick found the flare gun Louisiana gave him.

_'May as well use 'er now...' _He thought aiming it to the sky.

Suddenly, a strange smell was in the air, followed by a wave of nausea that crept over him. The world started to spin slightly. He put the gun back into his satchel, not wanting to accidentally shoot it, using the now free hand to hold his head, his other hand tightening it's grip on his hiking stick to keep himself balanced.

"Feelin' a little under the weather, 'Brunswick'?"

New Brunswick turned just in time to see a werewolf about to pounce.

* * *

**[A/N- What will happen now, I wonder?**

**I guess some headcanons to explain:**

**For Louisiana: I imagine she was born white, but the sun happened, and she got a beautiful tan! I kind of got the idea of making her chubby after looking a few OCs. Also, not all of that chub is fat: This is a woman whose dealt with gators/crocodiles and other dangerous creatures through the years! She doesn't mind getting rough when push comes to shove. She also has the sight and knows some magic, in particular, voodoo (anyone heard of Marie Laveau?). Sorry, that's all I got on her for now...**

**If you ever get lost anywhere with someone, you'll be lucky if it's New Brunswick. I imagine that he has a bit of a photographic memory and has trained himself to be perceptive and to memorize landmarks when he is in unfamiliar territory, thus he hardly gets lost.**

**That's all I got for now, till next update.]**


	12. Story 1 Ch 11 NEW!

**[Beta'd by The Dangerous One]**

* * *

Chapter 11: Lost In The Fog

The werewolf found herself landing on the ground again after New Brunswick dodged another charge. He was a lot stronger and quicker then she first expected, but he seemed to have reacted slower that time.

New Brunswick kept his eyes on her, trying not to show how tired he was. His ankle still hurt, and his head was still spinning from the weird smell, deducing that she had bewitched the area they were in.

'If I could jus' distract her fer une minute...' He thought, quickly brushing a few strands of damp, rust-coloured hair from his face. New Brunswick tried to hit her back or trick her into jumping into the water, but both tactics failed. The Werewolf was just about to charge at him again when he cleared his throat.

"Why're you after me?" New Brunswick panted out, just loud enough for her to hear. She paused, perhaps pondering on whether to answer the question.

"If I'm not mistaken..." The werewolf drawled out. "You're friends with that Renée bitch. She had some nerve humiliatin' me back then, so I intend to get back at her."

"By messin' with me?" New Brunswick questioned as he took a few slow steps to the left, but stiffened a little when she shot him what looked to be a smirk.

"Consider yo'self bait, Brunswick."

"Jus' call me Jacob..." It felt wrong having a stranger refer to him with his real name, even with the possibility that she didn't know his true nature.

"Whatever. It's not gonna matter."

"I see..." New Brunswick searched his half-dazed mind for what to say next, to keep her from charging at him yet. He couldn't keep dodging her forever. "Why... donju go after her, yerself?" He slowly moved more to the left.

"That's none of yo' business." She answered, unaware that New Brunswick already knew of Louisiana's protection voodoos.

"Coulden git in th'house?"

He received a growl for a reply as the Werewolf began charging. At the last second, the Brunswicker jumped out of the way, sending her into a few thorny bushes of Raspberries. For added measure, he whacked her back side and right leg with his hiking stick to slow her down before backing up a few feet.

This was his chance! Focusing hard, New Brunswick surged power into his hiking stick, gave it a quick spin, and struck the ground. Immediately, the nausea and the strange smell disappeared, leaving his mind clear and alert. He even felt more energized.

His attention fell on the Werewolf, who was now out of the bushes and clutching her side, glaring daggers at him.

"Didn't yo' mama teach ya not to hit girls?!" She growled out.

"Never said nuthin' 'bout wolves." New Brunswick quietly shot back. The werewolf charged at him as he got in a blocking stance, ready to counter.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out. The Brunswicker froze while the werewolf fell.

"Brunswick!"

He glanced to his left to see Louisiana running over to him, a rifle in her hands. A small smile graced his lips, only to leave when he saw who was following her. All three of his siblings crowded him and proceeded to bombard him with questions.

"Are you awrite?!"

"Did she boite ya?"

"Whyja come down 'ere?"

"Why didnja tell us?"

"How couja leave Cadie alone?!"

While New Brunswick was being interrogated, Louisiana kept her rifle on the werewolf, who was curled up and lying still at the moment. She took a few cautious steps forward to better see where the bullet hole was. A weird smell reached her nostril, causing her to feel dizzy, and a second later, found her hands empty. A thud was heard to her left, where the rifle landed. Everyone turned their sights to see the werewolf standing up, blood flowing from her leg.

"Oi thought wolves died from a silver bullet!" PEI shouted.

"Do I look like I'm made of money?!" Louisiana shouted back, eyes never leaving the Werewolf as she took out an impressive looking dagger from her boot. New Brunswick held up his hiking stick in a fighting pose, Cape Breton produced his own daggers from his boots, Nova Scotia taking out a similar one from her waist satchel, and PEI knelt down to the ground on all fours, feeling the pulse of the earth beneath them all.

The werewolf, analyzing them, decided it was not worth it and ran off into the forest, leaving behind a small trail of blood. The group lowered their weapons with some relief. New Brunswick sat down on the ground, the strain of his fight catching up to him.

"It's not over yet." Louisiana said, picking up her rifle. "She'll most likely be comin' back..."

"How do we stop her witout silver bullets?" Cape Breton asked.

"I could place a voodoo curse on her, but I'll need something of her, like clothin' or hair."

"Would this work?" PEI asked, waving a small clump of blood tinted wolf hair that he just picked up off the ground.

"I guess so." Louisiana said, letting PEI place the fur in her hand.

"I got some more." Cape Breton added, placing a small clump of brown fur in her palm as well.

"Thanks you two." Louisiana smiled at them before glancing over to Nova Scotia and New Brunswick, the former crouching down and checking the latter.

"M'awrite." New Brunswick mumbled to her. Slowly, with the help of Nova Scotia and his hiking stick, he stood up. Nova Scotia noticed him wince slightly as he did so."

"What's wrong?"

"... I sprain my foot a few days 'go."

"Hey." Both Maritimers turned to Louisiana. "Sorry to interrupt, but we're sittin' ducks as long as we're out here. Y'all can talk back at the house." New Brunswick nodded as he and his siblings followed Louisiana through the forest.

~ Meanwhile ~

"ONTARIOOOOO!" America called out as he charged through the swamp. "LOUISIANAAA?"

"Ontario?" Canada called out, but less loud. America was dragging him through the swamp, with Canada trying to keep up as he took in the sights. It wasn't until it started to get foggy that he realized only America was talking. Telling him, America looked around, only to start panicking when he couldn't see Ontario anywhere.

Some distance away, Ontario was carefully walked around the foggy swamp, listening for either Canada's, America's, or ANYONE'S voice! While Canada and America were talking about how it seemed like they were going in circles, Ontario decided to take a quick second to look at some of the flora. It wasn't everyday where she could take a minute to stop and smell the roses, so to say!

Unfortunately, she realized she could no longer hear America's voice. Turning around she discovered they disappeared on her!

"Just great!" Ontario huffed sarcastically. She would have never come here if she didn't have a job to do! On the plus side, the Province of New Brunswick was most likely with the State of Louisiana and not in immediate danger. "First." Ontario took a deep breath. "I'm going to find Mr. America and Canada, hopefully Miss. Louisiana, make sure everyone is alright, and then get the fuck out of here!" She said to herself, not noticing someone approaching.

"[That's quite the potty mouth.]" Came a voice from behind her. Ontario spun around to find... Quebec?!

"What are you doing here?!"

"[Making sure you don't do anything stupid.]" He responded matter of factly. "[I was with a friend, but we just got separated.]"

"Who's the friend?"

"[Someone who knows the area.]"

"Meaning you're just as lost as me."

"Ouais."

Ontario sighed. Not only was she lost in a swamp miles from home, she was with Quebec, who is most likely holding a grudge over locking him in his room and leaving him.

"How'd you even get out?"

"[Jumped out the window, where I sprained my foot.]" He answered, with obvious venom in his voice.

"And you came out here?"

"[Unlike someone, it takes more than just a little bump on the head and foot to keep me down.]"

And thus, the two provinces grudgingly walked through the fog together.

~ To another part of the swamp! ~

"Chrois' this fog is some think!" PEI said aloud. He could only see Cape Breton beside him.

"S'not da' bad." Cape Breton commented, listening for voices ahead of him. He squinted his eyes to better see ahead. "Hey, Louisiana! How much farder?"

There was no reply.

"Brunswick?" PEI called out. "Scotia!? Don tell me we're lost!"

"Looks like 'er..." The Caper replied grimly.

"This is bad."

"S'nah da' bad."

"A'course ih t'is!" PEI threw his arms up. "In every horror show, there're 3 things ya don do: Go walkin' in tha dim forest, gettin' inta some naughdy business with yer sweetheart, an' spliddin' up!"

"Awrite..." Cape Breton decided to humour his brother. "How do dese characters survive da shows?"

The duo jumped at the sound of nearby bushes rustling and swift footsteps.

"They don't..."

* * *

**[A/N- Suspense! Sorry for the hiatus, I've done some running around. I'm taking a Summer course, so I might make bi-weekly updates if my beta gets back to me on time. This chapter was going to be longer, but I decided to cut it off right here.**

**I didn't actually intend for Miss Werewolf to hijack the plot like this. Hopefully I can get back to the original storyline.**

**Headcanon: I say personifications go through several aliases. NB's current name is Jacob. No huge historical reference, Jacob is just one of the more popular names in NB these days. Other names he's gone by in the past was Ethan, Fred/Frédéric, John/Jean, and Richard. I might use these if I work on a fic of the past.**

**For a note: Quebec the Persistent, everyone. You could cut off his arm and he'll say 'T'is a scratch!']**


	13. Story 2 Oneshot

**[A/N- This one-shot should probably be rated M... eh, Whatever... As long as the readers will enjoy reading this as I did writing it. It actually took me all week to finish this, but I guess that's university for you... I should be reading up on some Greek, now...]**

* * *

'Wat's In Da Cat Comes Out In Da Kitten.'

America was currently on a plane to visit his brother Canada. One of the great things America liked about visiting his brother was that he was able to get away from the drama it the white house, as well as have beer, due to the fact that Canada's legal age of drinking was 19, where in his house it was 21.

America laughed to himself as he remembered a few times he got caught sneaking alcohol from his bosses.

After getting off the plane he looked around the airport. Usually he would visit Canada in Ottawa or Toronto, but this time Canada told him that he would be in Nova Scotia, at his Summer house. Most airports never really looked that different to America; they were sleek, mostly clean, with a number of people walking here and there with suitcases at their heels. However, he was soon brought out of his thoughts when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Hey, Al!" America, or Alfred, turned to see Canada, or Matthew, suddenly beside him. "I've been calling you for a few minutes..." He said in his usual soft voice.

"Oh, really?" America asked, before adding "Odd, I didn't hear ya!" Canada sighed at that statement.

"I see... Well, anyway..." Canada motioned a few glass doors, most likely the exit. "The car is outside. Would you like me to carry a bag?"

"Sure, bro. Here!" America handed him two of his bags, then both navigated through the masses of people to the exit. "Wow! Is it crowded in here, or what?"

"Well, it is Tourist Season, after all... Also..." Canada mumbled somthing that America didn't catch.

"Huh? What?" America couldn't hear what his brother was saying through the buzzing of sounds.

"I said that there are a some people I'd like you to meet!"

"Really? Who?" The American's answer came a moment later.

"Hey there!" A woman, just a little older then him appeared at the doors. Her strawberry-blond hair was neatly braided, her face had a noticable scar across it, but her friendly smile seemed to out-shine it. She looked a little familiar to America.

"Hey Olivia." Canada nodded to her with a smile. "Alfred, you remember Olivia, or the Province of Nova Scotia?" He whispered the last part, most likely incase of any ease-droppers around.

"Yeah, I remember..." He shook her hand, giving her one of his bright smiles. America glanced at Canada, only to freeze; Canada was giving one of America's bags to a certain man. This man was taller, with messy red hair with thick eyebrows, pale skin, and a pair of emerald green eyes.

"...Scotland?" At that word the man's eyes fell on him.

"Wat was tha', b'ye?" The man asked.

"H-huh...?" America stammered, at a loss for words. That was not Scotland, unless the Scotsman decided to change his accent a little. Noticing the confusion, Canada spoke up.

"Alfred, this is Micheal-"

"Mìcheal." The man corrected.

"Right, sorry... Otherwise known as Cape Breton." Now that America looked closer, he could definetly see some differences between the Islander and Scotland; Cape Breton looked younger, not much older than America or Canada, his hair was a little darker and parted differently, and he wasn't holding a cigar. But one of the most noticalble differences was the warm smile Cape Breton greeted America with, instead of the glare or annoyed look the Scotsman would always give him.

"How's she goan, b'ye?" Cape Breton asked, still smiling.

"Huh?" America showed a confused face, not understanding what he said or meant.

"He means 'How're ye?'!" Nova Scotia answered.

"Oh, uh, good! I'm good! How are you, dude?"

"Gud, dear, gud. So, we gunna go?" Nova Scotia held the door open as the three men, each carrying a bag, walked through. After putting the luggage in the trunk of the car, as well as some bickering from the Nova Scotians as to who would drive, they were finally on the road.

"So..." America glanced to each of them. "Where are we going?"

~Evening, at a Pub (where else?)~

"26!" Canada and a small crowd announced as Nova Scotia and Cape Breton downed another pint of alcohol. America stared at them, surprised.

"Dude, seriously! How are they not drunk yet?!" He asked the Canadian.

"All the Atlantic Provinces seem to have a higher alcohol tolerance than average." Canada answered simply. "It's rather hard to get them drunk."

America and Canada continued to talk for awhile, until Canada excused himself, heading towards the restrooms. While America was finishing his Fish and Chips, Cape Breton walked up and sat down in the unoccupied seat.

"Enjoyin' da grub?" The Islander asked.

"Ish gread!" America said between bites, nodding his head. Suddenly thinking up a question, he quickly swallowed before he forgot. "Hey, uh, Micheal..."

"Mìcheal." Cape Breton corrected.

"... Can I just call ya Mike?"

"... Sure." The Caper shrugged.

"So, Mike, are you related to Scotland or something?" Cape Breton perked up upon hearing the word Scotland.

"Ye mean Big Brudder Alba? O'course I am."

"Well that makes sense." America chuckled. "'Cause ya kinda look like him. I, uh... Actually thought you were him for a second at the airport." Cape Breton gave a smirk.

"Dat's nah surprise. Blieve it 'r not, I've aw-ways been tol' dat I was Alba's spittin' image when I was wee. Dun hear dat compliment as much dese days, dough..." Cape Breton paused, taking a gulp from his beer (_He's having MORE?! _America thought), and giving a contented exhale before he continued. "...'E taught me lotsa tings whenever he visited... 'Pariently I was a natural at suma 'em... Heh, but ye know wat dey say; Wat's in da Cat comes out in da Kittin."

"Who says that? And what does it even mean?"

"First, I say 'er, an' second, 's like da' phrase 'An apple don't fall far frum da tree'."

"Okay, cool, you guys have some funny words, y'know that?"

"Aye, sure..." Cape Breton shrugged it off; such a comment from a visiter was more than common to him.

"So, what do you and Scotland have in common, y'know, besides the looks." All through the evening, America was bewildered that someone who looked so much like Scotland would act so unlike him: The friendly talks, joking around, warm smiles, and best of all, going to a bar- I mean, Pub. All he would get from the Scotsman was glares, annoyed looks, and names that he didn't know the meaning of, like 'wee bampot bairn'.

"Weel..." The Islander was quiet for a moment, in thought. "... We both like music an' dancin'..." America caught a small flash of something in the Caper Breton's eyes for a second, and a questionable smirk. "...An' bets... Wouja like ta make a bet?"

"A bet?"

"A bet. Like, I beja dat yer balls are square. Ye wanna take it?" The American laughed at it.

"That's a dumb bet!" He declared. "You'll lose!"

"So ye'll take 'er? Loser hasta buy da winner a case o' beer -12 pack-, an' 1000 dollars."

"Okay, sure." America smirked, remembering how, one time with Ontario, the woman described the Atlantic Canadians as 'A bunch of slow-witted, unemployed drunks'. "But on one condition: If I win, I want my money paid in American dollars, or atleast 1000 American eqivilant in Canadian dollars."

"Are ye willin' ta show me 'em ta prove it?"

America's face went red at that statement.

"Y-you mean, my balls!?"

"Yep... We can do it at Mattie's place if ye wanna." Cape Breton's smirk hinted a bit of malice. "... Unless yer chicken~."

"F-fine!" America agreed instantly. After all, no one calls America a chicken!

"An' one more ting; Let's have a witness. I say Scotia. She's usually a good judge."

"Only if Matthiew is around."

"Deal." The two men shook on it. America wasn't going to admit it, but having Canada with him would definetly help.

As if on cue, said Country, who was appariently drunk, and Nova Scotia came to the table.

"Looks like Mattie-b'ye took in a few too much an' passed out!" Nova Scotia exclaimed, trying to keep the stumbling man upright. "Can ye take 'im home, Alfred?"

"Sure!" America quickly took Canada, keeping him up easily thanks to his strength. "See ya around, guys."

"We'll be comin' 'round at noon time, awrite?" Cape Breton yelled to him. America didn't answer, simply walked out the door, moaning Canadian at his side.

~Back at Matthiew's house~

In front of the full-length mirror, America was dressing himself, while examining his testicles.

"There's totally no way balls can be square!" He exclaimed out loud. "This bet is in the bag!"

~The next day~

It was a little before 12 when Nova Scotia and Cape Breton arrived. America had just told Canada about his bet, to which the Canadian suddenly paled and tried to tell him that it wasn't a good idea. Unfortunatly, he was never able got the point through before the two Nova Scotians entered the kitchen.

"1000 bucks an' a twelve-pack says da 'Merican's tests are square!" The Caper announced. Eyes meeting America's, his smile widened. "Drop yer trousers, b'ye." America -Reluctently- slid his jeans halfway down his legs. Cape Breton looked at them with little interest, then glanced to the clock.

"I wanna feel 'em." Both America's and Canada's faces turned bright red upon hearing that statment.

"F-fine! But don't do anything weird, alright?! I can't believe I'm doing this for 1000 dollars..."

"An' a twelve-pack~." Cape Breton added as he sqatted down and cradled the American's balls in his hands.

Suddenly, Nova Scotia's face turned red, but not out of embarrassment. Out of rage, if her cursing was a clue.

"C-calm down, Scotia." Canada was beside her in a moment. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, dun mind 'er." Answered Cape Breton. "She's jus' godda bee inner bonnet 'cause I bet 'er 2500 dollars an' trwee twelve-packs dat by noon taday I'd have 'Merica's balls in da palm o' me hands."

Time seemed to stop after that sentence. Everyone was frozen.

Nova Scotia's face was red, glaring at Cape Breton.

Canada's face was surprised.

America's was shocked and embarrassed.

Cape Breton's face was like looking at the devil, with a demonic smile completing it.

* * *

Later on, after the two Bluenosers left- Cape Breton gave America his prize after he washed his hands- Canada and America were sitting in front of the television screen, but not really watching. America was quietly sipping from a can of beer from the twelve-pack he won. It was the same kind he drank last night at the pub. It made him wonder if Cape Breton bought it already knowing that he was going to lose to him.

"Hm..." Canada murmered, catching his brother's attention. "I... Tried to warn you, America..." A sigh. "... I thought you learned your lesson about making bets after you and Uncle Scotland... Uh, you know..." America didn't respond. He didn't want to think about anything, especially when him and Scotland made a bet, only for himself to wind up humilliated.

"Heh..." Canada gave a weak attempt of a laugh. "I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree..." He didn't catch what America mumbled after, though:

"... Or what's in the Cat comes out in the Kitten."

* * *

**[A/N- At first I was going to bass this story off of a joke I found in my joke book, but then it turned into this long story about America and Cape Breton. Ofcourse I still put the joke in, but it came later then originally planned. This is the joke:**

**An old woman walks into a bank in Manitoba. She wants to desposit a large sum. Her bank manager asks her about it, and she told him that she makes bets, and bets him that his balls are square for 10,000 dollars, to which the bank manager smugly agrees to. Later that evening, he checks them to make sure they weren't square. The next morning, at about 10 AM, the old lady and her lawyer came. She brought her lawyer as witness because of the large sum of money involved. The bankmanager drops his pants. The old lady looks at them, then asks if she could feel them. The manager agrees, and the woman cradled the balls in her hands. Just then, the lawyer turned pale and suddenly started crying. The manager asks why, and the old woman told him that she had bet her lawyer 25,000 dollars that she'd have her bank manager's balls in the palm of her hands.**

**I actually shortened the joke, but that's about it. I also added in a few stereotypes about the Maritimes/Atlantic Canadians in this:**

**We drink a lot (there's appariantly some truth to this)**

**We're all stupid idiots (think hillbilly, but with more teeth~)**

**Lots of unemployement (there's truth to this)**

**We're very friendly (This is true!)**

**Honestly, the unemployement part started when NB and NS became part of Canada; all the business went to the Cantrals, leaving us with little means of work. All the smart people (because they're smart) went out west to find better employement. It's still in effect today (150 years later), although not as bad...**

**There's also a belief that Atlantic Canadians have a better alcohol tolerance than the rest of Canada. Some outsiders believe it, my Mom and her Boyfriend believe it, my sister believes it...**

**Do I believe it?**

**Yes. Yes I do.**

**I kinda base Breton's personality and appearence off of some popular Scotland OCs I see. No, not that 'sexy sadist' persona who rapes/beats England people give Scotland. The persona that actually gives a rat's ass about England and his other bros/sibs. Breton's like that, really caring about his sibs, even Nova Scotia, though they argue.**

**As for Scotland and America, they may see eachother as annoying and be at odds sometimes, but they do care about eachother.**

**Another important thing; The value between the American dollar and Canadian dollar changes: some days the US dollar has a higher value, other days the Can. dollar, other days they're on par, meaning the same value.**

**Also, if anyone wants any Cape Bretonese to English translations, just tell me in your reviews.**

**I'll update Story 1 as soon as I can.]**


	14. Story 3 Oneshot

**[A/N- There's one thing that's been bugging me for awhile now: This ****Myth that Toronto is the capital of Canada. Why is this?**

**Here is my theory.**

* * *

Toronto is the Capital of...

Ontario walked into Canada's room, hot bowl of chicken noodle soup and some herbal tea in her hands. Setting the bowl onto the nightstand, she looked at Canada, who was wiping his nose in the bed. He nodded to her in thanks, giving one final blow into the hankerchief before placing it with the pile of other used hankies on the nightstand to his right.

Ontario gave a dissaproving sight at the sight before walking over to his desk at the other side of his room. There, she picked up a little metal trash bin beside the desk and brought it over to Canada's bedside, where she carefully picked up the used hankies and put them in the bin, making sure she did not touch any mucus.

Suddenly the phone rang from the other room. Canada started to sit up, but Ontario put a hand to his chest.

"You stay here and rest, I'll get it." Her voice was calm and relaxing, though still had a tinge of authority to it. Canada, nodding, slid back down into the covers while Ontario raced to the phone.

"Hello?" Her voice lost any nurture that it had held a moment ago; now it was all business. "...Oh, hello sir, it's Ontario... He has a cold... No, I feel fine, it's probably just a human cold... I don't think he can make the conference... Yes, I'll get ready...Mmhm... Okay. Good bye." Ontario put the phone back into it's receiver, before picking it up again and dialing. She waited a few seconds before Quebec answered.

"Hey, Quebec, listen, Canada's sick with a human cold, and there's a conference at America's tomorrow. Can you come over here and take care of him? ... He's resting right now, I just left some chicken noodle soup and tea for him... I also put a wet cloth on his forehead for his fever. You'll need to change that when you arrive... Good, now if you'll excuse me, I've got a plane to catch, bye."

~The Next Day, Washington D.C~

Ontario was looking herself over in her room's full length mirror, having just finished getting dressed. She adjusted her blue tie, then straightened out her beige pants. The Onarian gave her hair a once-over, making sure that pesky curl she, Canada, and Quebec all had was tucked away in her ponytail. Taking out a small necklace from her suit pocket, she proceeded to wrap it around her neck and tied it into a knot. She made sure the pendant, a small Deer carved form bone, was facing up. Tucking it underneath her shirt collar, Ontario beamed at her reflection. Some people would say thet she dressed too masculine, but to Ontario, she dressed for success, not to be sexy.

"You are a strong, confident person, and you won't let anyone stand in your way!"

As if in response, her curl sprang free from her ponytail, bouncing infront of her face.

"...I really hate you..." Ontario glared at the curl, which continued to bounce carelessly. She blew at it, and it bounced over to the side, at the corner of her vision. Ontario was about to hide it again, but upon glancing at the clock, which read 9:37AM, she sighed in defeat, deciding to leave it for now if she wanted to get to the Conferance for the meeting at 10. Grabbing her laptop and putting on her shoes, the Ontarian walked out the door.

~At The Conference Building~

It was a few minutes until 10 as Ontario walked briskly through the hallway. If she could get there early, she might be able to talk to some other countries about trade and such. Canada wasn't always sick enough to miss out on a meeting so Ontario felt that she needed to take as much advantage of this oppertunety as she could.

While her mind was occupied, she wasn't paying attention to where her feet were taking her, and soon bumped into someone.

"Oh!"

"Eh?"

"Sorry 'bout that, mate." Australia gave a small laugh as he squatted down to pick up his papers. "Didn't see ya there, no offense!"

"No, no, I should apologize, I wasn't paying attention! Here, let me help." Ontario went on her knees, gathering a small pile of papers.

"Thanks." He said, taking the papers she gave him and standing up. "... Hey, it's been awhile since we've last seen eachother, y'know. Would you like to hang out sometime?"

"Sure." Ontario answered, standing up as well. She always enjoyed the Aussie when he came over. "You can come to my capital, Toronto, after the meeting this week." Waving bye, she then walked ahead of him to the conference room doors. As she went through them, Australia couldn't help but look down at the Canadian's feet. His eyebows shot up in confusion and surprise.

_...Canada wears Heels!?_

* * *

**[A/N- It just makes so much sense! Ontario looks rather similar to Canada, even more so when she wears a suit. So whenever she's at a meeting in place of Canada, people will mistake her for Canada, and think Toronto is his capital!**

**So remember, people:**

**Toronto; Capital of Ontario**

**Ottawa; Capital of Canada**

**I don't think Ontarios very aware of this somehow. I imagine her being a rather authoritive and assertive women, although some people will prefer to describe her as being a bitch. Not to say she can't be like that, but it's gets excagerated. She also has a more shy and kind side to her, but doesn't really show it a lot because she thinks it's a weakness. Ontario cares about Canada, and tries to make sure he gets out there. She wishes he wasn't so shy, and could state his opinion more. She has actually stuck her neck out for the other provinces, territories, and first nations on atleast one occasion, and does care about them, even if it doesn't always seem that way. Although Ontario isn't as friendly as, let's say, the Maritimes for example, she'll still apologize if she bumped into someone.**

**About that necklace of hers; The Deer, according to Native American Totems, stands for Compassion, peace, intellectual, gentle, caring, kind, subtlety, gracefulness, femininity, gentleness, innocence, and seller of adventure. Quebec probably made it for her as a gift when they were younger, before they started fighting. She keeps it a good luck charm.]**


	15. Story 4 Ch 1

Halloween Special Prologue

It was October 31st, Halloween. The Maritimes provinces, along with New Acadia and Cape Breton, were currently eating lunch at New Brunswick's house. PEI had just finished eating and was bringing his dish to the sink when he caught sight of the calendar. His eyes suddenly widened upon seeing the date.

"NO!" He shouted, causing his siblings to stare at him.

"What's wrong, Eddy?" Nova Scotia asked from her seat.

"Yuhs never tol' me tha' we were doin' this on Halloween! Donchas know what happens!?"

"O'course we do." Cape Breton answered. "At Halloween, also called All Hallow's Eve or Samhain, is wen da barrier between da Faery Realm an' dis wurld are at dere tinnest, an' da faeries like ta play tricks an' pranks on folks. We awreddy put charms on ar houses, so dey're protected..." PEI sighed. Obviously his siblings were not getting it.

"Oi doubt those will work... Lissen, ev'ry Halloween Special, people oither become their costumes, there's a curse, usually on tha town, there's a creature lurkin' 'round 'r bein' summoned, 'r some combanation a' those!"

"I don't know 'bout this 'Speciale', but don't those only happen in books?" New Brunswick asked. "I mean, sure, c'est possible where we live... But I think yer jumpin' th'gun on this one..."

"Well, I know I won't 'ave anyting to worry abowt." New Acadia said. "Since I'm going Trick or Treating wit my friends."

"Oi'm comin' with ya." PEI stated.

"Ah, c'mon, Bute!" Cape Breton got up from his seat and between the door and PEI. "We're expectin' some great guests, an' all we're gunna do is jus' go inta ona Brunswick's woods an' tell a buncha ol' folktales an' stuff fer da nite." PEI didn't look convinced. "We'll also bring snacks an' beer~."

"I've godda buncha tools in my car's trunk fer protection." Nova Scotia added.

"I know those woods pretty well, there's nothin' mauvais [bad] in 'em." New Brunswick assured. "Y'can hold onta me hikin' stick, if ye wan'." Said stick was currently leaning on the door frame. "Y'know... If yer scared..." There was a glint of mischief in New Brunswick's eyes as he watched PEI slowly turn his head to glared at him.

"Whut wuzzat? Ye think Oi'm chicken?"

"Maybe..." New Brunswick was appariently unfazed by the death glare. "Ye dun wanna go, so ye prolly are..."

"Y'know what? Oi will go, an' we'll see just whose tha chicken!"

"d'accord. All settled." New Brunswick said, getting up to put his dish in the sink. It took PEI a moment to realize what just happened, but before he could even react, Cape Breton distracted him with a book.

A few hours later, some people had arrived. Mi'kmaq had decided to come, Canada and Prussia came a little later, with America, Maine, and Massachusetts being the last to arrive.

Cape Breton was staring out the window. The sun was going to start setting soon. The Caper smiled a bit upon seeing a pair of head lights, only for it to fade when he recognised the car as New Brunswick's.

"'Kay, ev'ryone!" Nova Scotia announced. "Brunswick's back from droppin' Cadie off, so let's go." As the others were heading for the door, she stood beside Cape Breton. "... I don't think Canada was lyin' when 'e told us tha' Uncle Scotland wasen comin'..."

"Mm..."

"I wa'nedda see him, too..."

"Hm..."

"C'mon... Betta not keep 'em waitin'..." Cape Breton followed her out the door and into her car.

A short car ride later, three cars stopped at the side of an old-looking forest. New Brunswick led them through the woods to what looked to be an abandoned camp site. Everyone then set up their stuff, including a fire and some food.

"Now tha' we're all comfy..." Nova Scotia started, eyeing everyone seated around the fire as she talked. "We can start tha story-tellin'." A smirk then played on her lips. "So... Who'd like ta go first?"

* * *

**[A/N- Yep! It's a halloween special everyone!**

**Summary: Cape Breton, Nova Scotia, PEI, New Brunswick, Canada, America, Maine, Massachusetts, Prussia, and Mi'kmaq have gotten together at an abandonned camp on Halloween night to tell some folktales/spooky stories.**

**What I want the readers to do is review me and vote for who should tell the story. I'll do 2-3 stories per chapter, and I'll try to update every day. You can vote for:**

**1. Any of the characters mentioned (I prefer this for the first chapter)**

**2. Other (canon) nations**

**3. Other American states or Canadian provinces**

**4. Other First Nations**

**You can also suggest a story for them to tell. It would save me some trouble of searching the internet for them.**

**I might only do this until Halloween, or the next Sunday, so please review fast!**


	16. Story 4 Ch 2

Halloween Special Part 1: PEI Tolling of the Bell

"Oi'll go ferst!" PEI declared.

"Okay, Bute." Cape Breton nodded to him, a signal to begin. Everyone else eyed the Islander with anticipation.

PEI closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, it was as though he was staring in the distance, at something no one else could quite see.

_"In the wee hours of Friday morning, October 7, 1859, when all the good residents of Charlottetown should still be sleeping in their beds, a deep bell tone was heard from the bell tower in St. James Church. The somber sound rang out over the rooftops, waking many with the unexpectedness of its doom-laden ring._

_Then a second toll rang slowly overhead, followed by a third. _

_Bewildered by the unexpected tolling of the bell, two neighbors who lived near the church hurriedly joined forces in the road outside their homes and went to investigate._

_Above them, the bell tolled for the fourth time, and again for the fifth time. _

_As they entered the church yard, the bell tolled for the sixth time, and the front doors of the church swung open with a windy blast. Framed in the doorway were three glowing women dressed all in white. The men gasped, unsure if they were seeing real women, or angels._

_Overhead, the bell tolled for a seventh time and the doors slammed shut as quickly as they had opened. The men raced to the doors and tugged on the handles, but they were firmly locked. When they peered through the windows, the men saw a glowing woman in white ascending the stairs to the belfry. _

_The minister and the sexton arrived at that moment, demanding to know what the disturbance was about. The neighbors told the new arrivals what they had seen, and the minister unlocked the door to the church. As they entered the vestibule, they saw no sign of the women the neighbors had seen in the doorway. A quick glance through the church revealed not a living soul. _

_As the men ascended toward the belfry, the bell tolled for the eighth time._

_They ran up the stairs, determined to confront the culprit and demand an explanation. When they reached the top, they found the belfry empty and the bell rope tied firmly in place, though the metal of the church bell was still vibrating slightly. _

_Puzzled and frightened, the minister and his companions searched the church from top to bottom, but it was completely empty. As the bell gave no further sign of tolling, the men left the church, mystified by what had happened. _

_That evening, the local passenger steamer between Nova Scotia and Prince Edward Island - called the Fairie Queene - failed to arrive. The people of Charlottetown learned a few days later that the ship had sunk, killing the eight passengers who had boarded her that day. It is said that the bell of Saint James Church tolled eight times on the day of the disaster, thus foretelling the doom of the five men and three women who would board the Fairie Queene later that day."_

The distant look in his eyes dissappeared as he looked up to the group, taking in their reactions.

"'Ows tha'?" PEI smiled.

* * *

**[A/N- Finally someone voted! Thank you, Ciel Farron, for voting for PEI!**

**Yeah, I actually just took this from the internet, due to the fact that have to study for a test tomorrow. It's one of my favourite ghost stories.**

**Summary: Cape Breton, Nova Scotia, PEI, New Brunswick, Canada, America, Maine, Massachusetts, Prussia, and Mi'kmaq have gotten together at an abandonned camp on Halloween night to tell some folktales/spooky stories.**

**What I want the readers to do is review me and vote for who should tell the story. I'll do 2-3 stories per chapter, and I'll try to update every day. You can vote for:**

**1. Any of the characters mentioned (I prefer this for the first chapter)**

**2. Other (canon) nations**

**3. Other American states or Canadian provinces**

**4. Other First Nations**

**You can also suggest a story for them to tell. It would save me some trouble of searching the internet for them.**

**I might only do this until Halloween, or the next Sunday, so please review fast!**


	17. Story 4 Ch 3

Halloween Special Part 2: The 3 Most Haunted Places in Germany and Catherine's Hill

"That's a goot one!" Cackled Prussia. "Not as awesome as me though!"

"That's totally nuts!" America declared, swallowing a bite from his burger. "Why didn't you save them?"

"Oi said tha' tha news diden reach my home 'til a few days later." PEI shrugged. "Makes no diff'rence now..."

There was an unsettling silence in the group, until a voice cut through it.

"This silence is not awesome!" Prussia said. "So the awesome me shall now tell you all of the 3 most haunted places from me und mein bruder's place!"

_"Babenhausen Barracks (German : Babenhausen Kaserne) - now a museum - The ghosts of German soldiers, some in World War II era uniforms, have been reported. Lights are said to turn off and on by themselves and voices are heard in the basement. Footsteps and commands are allegedly heard at night, supposedly without physical cause. Legend has it that if a soldier happens to visit the museum and pick up a telephone, a woman will at times be heard "talking backwards", unintelligible, in neither German nor English. The town was the site of a witch burned at the stake in the 19th century, and her ghost is said to have seduced, and then killed, several German soldiers since then._

_Osnabrück, Haste - die Karlsteine (the stones of Charlemagne) - In ancient times, the location which is now Osnabrück was the site of a large pagan temple and burial area. When Charlemagne mustered the strength to force the Christian faith upon the Germans in the area, his forces killed the priests and desecrated the graves; it is rumoured that he himself broke the largest altar stone to prove the supremacy of the Christian God over the pagan gods. According to stories, the magic remained infused in the site and on the winter solstice and summer equinox strange orbs of light are seen over the centuries, screams are heard, and stains appear on the stones in the apparent absence of physical cause. This has been attributed in local legend to the murders of the priests._

_Reichenstein Castle - According to local legend, Dietrich von Hohenfels and his nine sons were robber barons who used the castle as a stronghold. His sons were caught by the authorities and killed; Hohenfels was captured the next day. He asked that he be hanged and his sons' lives be spared, but upon seeing that they were already dead, his head fell from his body. All ten bodies were buried in St. Clement Chapel, in the castle, and the ghost - headless - is said to haunt the castle."_

"How vas that?" The Prussian asked, a prideful smirk on his lips.

"Not bad..." Maine said. "... But I gotta story that beats all three of yours. Mine is about the ghost of Catherine Hill." She smiled excitedly, made creepier thanks to the fire's light as he told her tale.

_''Catherine's Mountain, or just Catherine's Hill locally, is named after the legendary ghost who stalks the hill._

_Travelers who claim to have seen Catherine's ghost on the hill most commonly describe a woman approaching the traveler asking for a ride, sometimes to Bar Harbor. Catherine is said to be dressed in a light blue evening or ball dress. Travelers who decline the ghost's request suffer various consequences._

_ Purportedly Catherine was traveling on the road with her husband or boyfriend, after their wedding or prom night in Bar Harbor, when they were in some kind of accident (that it was a car accident is belied by the fact that the "Catherine's Hill" moniker predates the widespread use of cars in the area, at least back to the 1930s). It is said that Catherine lost her head in the accident, that her significant other was never found, and that Catherine wanders Catherine's Hill and the Blackwoods area searching for her head and her missing love._

_Sometimes the apparition appears headless, sometimes not. But as the story goes, if you see the apparition, you must stop and offer it a ride or suffer the consequences._

_IT's said those who don't stop, will be cursed by the phantom, and soon die._

_One story involves a salesman traveling at night who saw the headless ghost. He sped past the figure, but when he looked in his rearview mirror, he saw the phantom sitting in his backseat._

_He panicked, crashed his car, and died._

_Even when folks go out on the road in the daytime, they can still sense an energy, an energy they know no to mess with."_

Maine looked around the campfire at everyone's expressions. "Was that good~?" She asked rather sweetly.

* * *

**[A/N- First, sorry for not getting this up sooner, I've been arsing around. And the fact that I have to type everything over because the Internet connection keeps going on and off.**

**I'd like to thank my bro for requesting Prussia and Galad Estel for requesting Maine and suggesting the legend of Catherine's Hill.**

**Headcanon time: Maine is into scary stories, like 'Teke Teke' (Japanese) level scary!**

**Summary: Cape Breton, Nova Scotia, PEI, New Brunswick, Canada, America, Maine, Massachusetts, Prussia, and Mi'kmaq have gotten together at an abandoned camp on Halloween night to tell some folktales/spooky stories.**

**What I want the readers to do is review me and make a request on who should tell the story. I'll do 2-3 stories per chapter, and I'll try to update every day. I also opened a poll on my Profile page for those who are too lazy to send a review.**

**You can vote for:**

**1. Any of the characters mentioned (I prefer this for the first chapter)**

**2. Other (canon) nations**

**3. Other American states or Canadian provinces**

**4. Other First Nations**

**You can also suggest a story for them to tell. It would save me some trouble of searching the internet for them.**

**Also, I've been thinking of a good conclusion, and decided to have New Brunswick tell the last story, which is why he isn't on the poll anymore.]**


	18. Story 4 Ch 4

Halloween Special Part 3: Ghost Stories, European Style! (1/2)

"It was alright." Massachusetts said, pushing a shaking America off him. "Jeezus, America! Why'd you even come if yaz ah gonna get scahed?!"

"H-heros don't get scared!" America declared, but still shivering a little.

Suddenly, some bushes outside the circle started rustling. Half the group stood up, all eyeing it wearily.

"Don't worry!" Nova Scotia said. "We set up a barrier! Unless it's human, it can't come near us!" However, she took out a special looking knife from her waist sachel.

A minute later, some other bushes behind them started rustling, followed by few more a small distance to the right.

"We're surrounded." Mi'kmaq whispered, staring at one set of the moving bushes. Three creatures rose from the shrubs, one green, one red, and one blue. The creatures stared at them, smoke framing their forms with phantom lights flying around them.

"Look what we have here, chaps!" The cloaked green being said, leering at the crowd. "Little boys and girls telling stories!"

"They are nut even good vones!" The red one cackled, showing a mouth of sharp teeth.

"Indeed." The blue beast agreed in a quiet voice. "Stories from our homes are being better."

"Of course..." The geen ghost waved off dismissively, then narrowing his eyes at the group. "But first..."

At once, loads of ghosts came from the three large figures, flying past the barriers and over the group. Massachusetts and America took out their guns and started shooting, ignoring the others cries that bullets would not work. Everyone dropped to the ground as the sound of gunshots echoed in the night, not wanting to get hit by a stray bullet. Soon, both guns gave only clicking noises, having finished their rounds. Both Americans cussed at their luck before getting swarmed by the ghosts. The campsite was in utter chaos.

No one noticed a hooded figure creep up behind America.

"BOO!" The figure yelled, slamming their hands down on the American's shoulders.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" America screamed, jumping onto Canada, who fell over from the weight.

Slowly, the ghosts disappeared, followed by the large red, blue, and green phantoms. What was left was a cackling trio.

"Looks like I win again, America!" One figure announced, taking off his hood to reveal messy blond hair and thick eyebrows. England looked down triumphantly at America and Canada, who were staring up at him in shock. "What is that, the 110th time I've scared you on Halloween?"

"You should 'ave seen the looks on your faces!" Romania cackled still, the ribbons on his hat flapping with every movement. Norway was beside him and although he did not say anything, one could tell he was sniggering silently.

"Dude! Not fair!" America declared, both him and Canada now standing up, wiping dirt and orange pine needles from their clothes. "You got help!" He pointed to Romania and Norway.

"It is impolite to point, boy~." Romania half teased and half scolded, but kept the playful smile. "And besides, I heard that you got M. Japan and M... Russia... To 'elp you out vone time." He added.

"It was better than being dragged around by Danmark..." Norway answered quietly.

"Well, pleasure to meet yas!" Nova Scotia cut in, smiling brightly as she shook hands with Romania. "I'm Nova Scotia. Wouljous like to join us? As I recall, you mentioned sumthin' about yer own tales?"

"Da [Yes], ve did." He said, letting Nova Scotia lead himself and Norway to some empty seats by the campfire. Massachusetts and Maine were currently trying to get America under control while he and England argued. Canada was trying to calm down England. Finally the arguing stopped after a minute, and everyone was soon sitting around the fire.

"So..." PEI spoke. "Who wants ta tell tha next story?" England straightened up.

"I shall. Here's a rather funny one I read about."

_"I heard once this guy was walking along a part of the old Roman wall in the City of London late at night when a hand came out of nowhere and smacked him in the face. He stood there, stunned for a second before seeing a shadowy figure striding towards the wall and vanishing. Because it was night, he left as soon as he could, but the next day he came back and couldn't find any explanation for it. He even wrote in to the newspaper to report that he'd been assaulted by a ghost."_

Although there was no laughing, most of the group were smiling with amusement.

"I guess that's... 'Alright'." America commented, not showing any fear in his voice. "But we came here for scary stories."

"Fine." The brit said, large eyebrows slightly furrowed. "I was only holding back so you wouldn't get TOO scared, but if you really want to wet your trousers, here:"

_"If you stand on Westminster Bridge on December 31st, and look eastwards as midnight approaches, you may well be rewarded with a sighting of the ghost of one of London's most enigmatic criminals._

_For there is a local tradition that, as the first Chimes of Big Ben usher in the New Year, a shadowy figure will suddenly materialise on the parapet, and leap headlong into the murky waters of the Thames below._

_Legend maintains that this is the hour when, in 1888, Jack the Ripper killed himself by plunging into the river from this spot, and that every year since, his wraith has been condemned to repeat his descent into infamy over and over again._

_But that's not all: His victims are said to still haunt the streets of their murder._

_Mary Ann Nichols' body, the Ripper's alledged first victim, was discovered at about 3:40 a.m. on Friday 31 August 1888 in Buck's Row, now Durward Street, Whitechapel. The throat was severed deeply by two cuts, and the lower part of the abdomen was partly ripped open by a deep, jagged wound. Several other incisions on the abdomen were caused by the same knife. Her ghost is now said to haunt Durward street as a glowing woman laying in the gutter._

_Annie Chapman's body was discovered at about 6 a.m. on Saturday 8 September 1888 near a doorway in the back yard of 29 Hanbury Street, Spitalfields. As in the case of Mary Ann Nichols, the throat was severed by two strikes, the abdomen was slashed entirely open, and it was later discovered that the uterus had been removed._

_It is said that she haunted the site, at times accompanied with a man. Sometimes she appeared as a headless body. One day in the 1930s, a witness claimed to have heard her screams, but saw nothing. 29 Hanbury Street has since been demolished, however, Annie's ghost appears to have taken up residence at The Ten Bells public house, which was once even called 'Jack the Ripper', and is blamed for some 'strange winds' and mild poltergeist behaviour._

_Lizzie Stride and Cathrine Eddowes were killed in the early morning of Sunday 30 September 1888. Stride's body was discovered at about 1 a.m., in Dutfield's Yard, off Berner Street, now Henriques Street, in Whitechapel. The cause of death was one clear-cut incision which severed the main artery on the left side of the neck. Uncertainty about whether Stride's murder should be attributed to the Ripper, or whether he was interrupted during the attack, stemed from the absence of mutilations to the abdomen._

_Eddowes' body was found in Mitre Square, in the City of London, three-quarters of an hour after Stride's. The throat was severed, and the abdomen was ripped open by a long, deep, jagged wound. The left kidney and the major part of the uterus had been removed._

_For several months after her murder, people would hear Stride's screams close to where she was killed, and Eddowes' torn body is still occasionally seen laying in the gutter, usually in late September, around the date of her murder._

_Finally, Mary Kelly's gruesomely mutilated body was discovered lying on the bed in the single room where she lived at 13 Miller's Court, off Dorset Street, Spitalfields, at 10:45 a.m. on Friday 9 November 1888. The throat had been severed down to the spine, her face hacked away, and the abdomen virtually emptied of its organs. The heart was missing. For several months after, her ghost, dressed in black, would appear around the site of her murder, walk into her house, and stare through the windows before disappearing."_

* * *

**[A/N- Happy Belated Holidays everyone! Unforetunately, I've had to spend it on the sick side, but I'm feeling better today, so I thought I'd update!**

**So the Magic Trio has appeared and will tell stories! I'd like to thank The Dangerous One for asking England to appear and suggesting the story about a ghost assaulting the man, as well as CJwrites for requesting France (who shall appar next chapter) and also England.**

**I've decided to start siting my sources now:**

**Wikipedia, Jack the Ripper**

**ParanormalDatabase. com**

**Haunted-London. com Jack-the-Ripper**

**If anyone noticed, I thinned Scotia's accent. When talking to 'from awayers', Atlantic Canadians tend to thin their accent so to be understood better. My Ocs do the same thing for the same reasons.**

**Summary: Cape Breton, Nova Scotia, PEI, New Brunswick, Canada, America, Maine, Massachusetts, Prussia, and Mi'kmaq have gotten together at an abandoned camp on Halloween night to tell some folktales/spooky stories.**

**What I want the readers to do is review me and make a request on who should tell the story. I'll do 2-3 stories per chapter, and I'll try to update every day. I also opened a poll on my Profile page for those who are too lazy to send a review.**

**You can vote for:**

**1. Any of the characters mentioned (I prefer this for the first chapter)**

**2. Other (canon) nations**

**3. Other American states or Canadian provinces**

**4. Other First Nations**

**You can also suggest a story for them to tell. It would save me some trouble of searching the internet for them.]**


	19. Story 4 Ch 5

Halloween Special Part 4: Ghost Stories, European Style! (2/2)

"Tha' was a good one, Ol' Angland!" PEI exclaimed. England, while a little put off by the silly nickname, none-the-less smirked at the compliment.

"Thanks, although it would've been better if we caught him while he was still alive." The Englishman sighed, sitting down on the wooden bench.

"Can't you just talk to them?" Maine asked.

"No. As I've said, most of them by now have moved on, and neither Jack nor what spirits of his victims that are still around are up for a chat."

"Tha's too bad..." Nova Scotia said before perking up. "So, whos gunna tell tha next story?" She gave a sideways glance to New Brunswick, who was looking off into the woods.

"I shall! Vone minute." Romania, who had gotten permission from Nova Scotia to hang up some strings of garlic around campsite, just finished rubbing a bulb of one on a nearby tree. He returned to the group's circle, wiping his hands on a handkerchief.

"Dude, do you like, carry garlic with you everywhere?" America asked.

"Of course nut!" Romania smiled. "Only on special nights such as these."

"To protect yourself from vampires?"

"Actually, there are nu 'vampires' at my place." Romania stated, causing a few eyebrows to raise. "Ve have vhat are called 'Strigoi.' You could actually compare them to the poltergeists: restless souls that rise from the dead and cause trouble for friends and family. Before I became christian, Strigoi vere known to suck the life out of people through various acts. It was only vhen my people adopted Christianity that Strigoi sucking the blood vas... Set in stone.

"There are three types: Strigoaică, vhich are Vitches, Strigoi Viu, who are living, and perhaps the most dangerous, the Strigoi Mort, who is both human and demonic. People who vere destined to be Strigoi vere those who lead a sinful life, killed themselves, are cursed, or have red hair!" Romania took a brief sideways glance to the Maritimes. "The only sure vay to kill vone is to put a stake through them to keep them in place, stuff garlic in their mouths, than chop off their head!" Romania finished, his lecture a little too cheery for everyone's comfort. "Another vay is to take out their hearts from their body and to burn both. Mixing the ashes vith vater and drinking it is a known cure, like vhat happened in this story:"

_"Before Christmas, in the village of Marotinu de Sus, a 76-year-old Romanian man named Petre Toma died. A few months later, a niece of the deceased revealed that she had been visited by her late uncle._

_A brother-in-law became the leader of a vampire hunting group made up of several family members. After drinking some alcohol, they dug up the coffin of Petre Toma, made an incision in his chest, and tore the heart out. After removal of the heart, the body was burned and the ashes mixed in water and drunk by the family, as is customary. However, the Romanian government, anxious to maintain a good image in preparation for my accession to the European Union, had banned this practice, and six family members were arrested by the police of Craiova from Dolj County for '__disturbing the peace of the dead'_, and were imprisoned and sentenced to pay damages to the family of the deceased. Since then, in the nearby village of Amărăştii de Sus, people drive a fire-hardened stake through the heart or belly of the dead as a _'preventative'_."

"Wat year did dat happen?" Cape Breton asked, confused by some of the story.

"2004. Vhy?" Romania was confused by the looks of shock pointed at him.

"May I tell my story, now?" Norway asked quietly, but somehow loud enough for everyone to hear him. The others looked at him expectantly as he took a minute to think of one.

_"Akershus Fortress_ _is a fortress built around 1300 to protect Oslo, my capital. Akershus Fortress was constructed in a way that would make it nearly impossible for enemies to occupy the castle. Garshol, a man a once knew, possibly buried a live dog at the entrance to scare away intruders. In this way the dog would become a ghost who could guard the area._

_The dog called "Malcanisen" and it means "The Vicious Dog." (the Evil Dog). It is said that the soldiers of the fort was_  
_terrified every time the ghost appeared. The dog was buried in Maiden's Tower on the east side of the fortress. This tower was the old main entrance to the castle._

_Today there are many who say they've seen a woman going back to a chamber in Magaretasalen inside the Akershus Castle. Without a face she emerges from darkness into a full-length robe. She is called Mantelgeisten."_

"Sounds loike an innerestin' place." PEI commented. Norway nodded.

"AHAHAHAHAHA~!" A great laughter pierced the night.

"Again?!" Shouted Massachusetts. "Don't yiz eva got anything betta to do?" He asked the european nations.

"Does this look like our doing?" England huffed, obviously irritated by the laughter, which died down a moment later. New Brunswick nudged Nova Scotia, who followed his gaze.

"UP 'ERE~!" Said the voice. Everyone else looked up to see France waving at them from a branch of a tree in front of the sunset.

"Salut, cousin!" Romania greeted.

"Bonjour, Oncle!" The Maritimes said together.

"France?"

"Frog!?"

"Frenchie?"

"Oui! It iz moi!~" France's voice echoed through the campsite. "I got ze message from ma chère Canada and decided to make a grand entrance!" There was a brief silence as everyone looked up at the Frenchman.

"So... When are you coming down?" Maine asked.

"Uh... Well... Zat... Uh..."

"HA!" Laughed England. "You went and got yourself stuck up there, didn't you, Frog?!" France's silence confirmed it. "Why don't you do us all a favour and stay up there!?"

"Don't worry, Oncle France." Shouted Nova Scotia. "Jus' jump! We gotta blanket down 'ere ta catch yer fall!" France saw several people, including Canada and the Maritimes, holding out a blanket for him. After reciting a quick prayer, France descended a few branches before jumping. It felt slower than what he expected. A minute later he found himself tumbling out the itchy fabric army-style and in a kneeling pose.

Romania hed up a card with the number 9, Norway held up a card with the number 8, and England held up a card with an amateur drawing of a frog on it. No one knows where they got those cards, nor did most care.

"...So!" France, shrugging off the last few minutes, gracefully flipped some hair from his face. "I shall treat you all to one of my stories!" Before anyone could protest, France began.

_"The Catacombs of Paris is considered the most haunted place in France. It all started a few centuries ago that there was an overcrowding problem in Paris. The solution thought up was to move the bones of the deceased to the dark passageways lying beneath the city._

_Many ghosts and strange paranormal encounters are said to occur here on a regular basis. From the actual appearance in many videos of spectral lights, Ghostly orbs, ecto mists and sometimes shadow specters are seen walking the long corridors and moving amoungst the piles of bones. The strange EVP sounds that many record are often very disturbing to hear. _

_Ghost Photos and erie feelings are often reported through out the internet from the many visitors to the locations. Ghost are often said to be felt more then witnessed eye to eye. Many have reported to us that they have been grabbed or have felt ghosts touching them, even grabbing their hands and clothes. And some of the many visitors are often said to be overcome and often pass out from fear or the presence of actual ghosts that attach themselves to those that walk it's halls just in search of something strange to see and a little history._

_Several report seeing a group of shadows in one area of the catacombs; as the living walk along, the dead follow in complete silence. To some the experience is completely overwhelming and tours have been cut short by the growing sense of unease. Photos have revealed orbs and ghostly apparitions, and EVP's have been recorded throughout the vaults. And many, many ghost photos happen all the time._

_The bones of the deceased lie there to this day, in the eternal darkness, an Empire of the truly Dead."_

* * *

**[A/N- Because I spent the last few weeks updating Story 1, I felt that it was time to update this story again. Thanks again**** to CJwrites for requesting France and England.**

**For anyone wondering, I imagine France was only like 15 to 20 feet from the ground, so I don't think he would get seriously injured. Nations also take part in their armies, so France knows how to properly land.**

**Rources:**

**Wikipedia, Strigoi**

**An Encyclopedia of Vampires**

**Travalexplorations, Akershus Festning**

**hauntedamericatours, France**

**"Ol' Angland"- The Maritimes' playful nickname for England. It's actually an old Brunswicker word. My headcanon is that when the Maritimes were learning English, they would say 'Angland' instead of England. England, of course, would always correct them. Eventually he gave up, assuming it's just their accents.**

**In reality, the Maritimers can say 'England'. Just not infront of England himself. They'll most likely use it when refering to the place, not the person.**

**Stemming from this, only New Acadia and Mi'kmaq actually call England 'England'.**

**Summary: Cape Breton, Nova Scotia, PEI, New Brunswick, Canada, America, Maine, Massachusetts, Prussia, and Mi'kmaq have gotten together at an abandoned camp on Halloween night to tell some folktales/spooky stories.**

**What I want the readers to do is review me and make a request on who should tell the story. I'll do 2-3 stories per chapter. I also opened a poll on my Profile page for those who are too lazy to send a review.**

**You can vote for:**

**1. Any of the characters mentioned (I prefer this for the first chapter)**

**2. Other (canon) nations**

**3. Other American states or Canadian provinces**

**4. Other First Nations**

**You can also suggest a story for them to tell. It would save me some trouble of searching the internet for them.]**


	20. Story 4 Ch 6

Halloween Special Part 5: Haunted Canada

"Kesesesesese!" Laughed Prussia when France's story was done. "I remember ven me, France and Spain vent for a shleepover in the catacombs! Not vone of us got any shleep! It vas awesome! Not as awesome as me, of course."

"Of course." France said, smiling for a moment as the memory came back. "Ah oui, zise were ze days..." He looked over the crowd. "So, who will be telling the next story?" His eyes settled on Canada. "'Ow about toi, Canada?"

"Me?" Canda answered quietly. "Okay..." He took a minute to think of a story.

_"Standing between Parliament Hill and the Ottawa River in Ontario, the stately Chateau Laurier Hotel remains home to its founder who died before construction was completed._

_Charles Melville Hays who commissioned the hotel had gone over to Europe in order to choose furniture for the hotel's dining room. Unfortunately, his return trip was on the Titanic which sank on April 14, 1912, which was 12 days before the scheduled opening of the Chateau Laurier. The only surviving male in his party was sculptor Paul Chevre who created a bust of Prime Minister Sir Wilfrid Laurier. Hay's wife Clara and all the women in his party survived._

_Hotel guests and staff have seen the ghost of a male who resembles Charles Melville Hays. It is understandable why his spirit wants to stay grounded in the Chateau Laurier. This project was very important to him and he never lived to see the grand opening._

_Staff and guests have heard noises such as rattling and shaking inside the Chateau Laurier. There has also been the sighting of the ghost of a little girl. On another occasion, a woman fled from her room in panic because objects began moving around her room at their own will._

_Many guests have had the eerie feeling of being watched as soon as they enter the hotel."_

"Sounds like a great place!" Maine said before turning to Massachusetts. "We should go thah some time!"

"... Maybe anotha time." Massachusetts answered casually, but unsure whether his boss would give him a week off to do that.

"Well, I hope yous'll think 'bout visitin' my Devil's Island." Nova Scotia spoke up, standing proudly.

_"It is risky business to challange the Devil or to call him in times of trouble. T'would seem that he is always close at hand, ready to appear at your side to carry out your wish, be it as a suave, handsome, and obliging man, a dancer, or a card player._

_But at a terrible price._

_Because he is only there to steal your soul._

_... many years ago on Devil's Island, one of the residents, old Casper Henneberry, invited some friends for a party on the island. There was dancing and drinking galore. During the festivities, Henneberry went outside at one AM for a few moments. __When he came back, he was looking all white and shaken. He told his friends that his time was up. When they asked why, he told them he'd seen the Devil in the form of a halibut, a type of flatfish, as a forunner._

_The next day he was rowing back to the island from Halifax. When his boat was picked up, he was found drowned, his head and shoulders hanging over the side of the boat. The funny part was that there didn't seem to be any reason for him to be drowned that way. Some folks say that Henneberry was tussling with a stranger on the beach earlier. There appeared to be signs of a fight on the beach where Henneberry's boat was. Even odder, one of the foot prints was made by cloven hooves._

_While the origin for the island's name, called Deville, was given by a Frenchman in the early 1700s, it is this incident that surely gives meaning to the name 'Devil's Island'."_

"Awrite!" Said Nova Scotia after her story. "Who's next?"

* * *

**[A/N- Sorry if my Bi-weekly update is a couple of days late, it was my bro's birthday this weekend. I got him a few bottles of organic root beer the we both love, a 10 dollar Timmie's card, and a card with a joke I wrote inside.**

**Anyone remember that poll I set up on my profile for this story? I'd like to thank those who voted for Canada and Nova Scotia. I would also like to to thank SeekerMoonBlade for requesting Nova Scotia talk about Devil's Island.**

**Rources:**

**Suite101, Haunted Chateau Laurier Hotel, Ottawa**

**Bluenose Ghosts, Helen Creighton**

**McNab's History, Section 13.4 Ghosts**

**There is now America, Mi'kmaq, Cape Breton, and Massy to choose from, with NB telling the last story.**

**Review please!**

**Summary: Cape Breton, Nova Scotia, PEI, New Brunswick, Canada, America, Maine, Massachusetts, Prussia, and Mi'kmaq have gotten together at an abandoned camp on Halloween night to tell some folktales/spooky stories.**

**What I want the readers to do is review me and make a request on who should tell the story. I'll do 2-3 stories per chapter. I also opened a poll on my Profile page for those who are too lazy to send a review.**

**You can vote for:**

**1. Any of the characters mentioned (I prefer this for the first chapter)**

**2. Other (canon) nations**

**3. Other American states or Canadian provinces**

**4. Other First Nations**

**You can also suggest a story for them to tell. It would save me some trouble of searching the internet for them.]**


	21. Story 4 Ch 7

Halloween Special Part 6: Murder for Money!

"It's the Hero's turn! For sure!" America exclaimed with a smile, standing up. "I thought all night for the best story to tell ya'll, so be ready!"

"It better not be about aliens." England commented. "I've heard enough stories of _them_."

"First, aliens are cool, and second, I've got tons of other stuff! This one is about the serial killer Belle Gunness!"

Everyone looked at America expectantly, who paused for a good dramatic effect.

_"Belle Gunness, or Brynhild Stor... Something..."_

"Størseth?" Norway quietly corrected.

"Yeah! Thanks dude!" America said.

_"Anyway, Belle, a tall and heavy-set woman, was born in Norway in the mid-1800s and immigrated to America a couple decades later. Her first victims might have been a couple of her own children. Caroline and Axel, two of her four children, died in their infancy, possibly from acute colitis. However, some the symptoms -nausea, fever, diarrhea, and such are also symptoms of many forms of poisoning. Needless to say, the two infants were insured and the couple collected the money._

_Her husband, Mads Sorenson, died on July 30, 1900, coincidentally the only day when two life insurance policies on him overlapped. The family doctor concluded he died form heart failure, due to an enlarged heart. Belle told the Doc she had been giving him medicinal 'powders' to help his condition. Mads' relatives claimed that Belle poisoned him to get the insurance, which was 8,500$, or 217,000$ these days. They asked for an investigation. It is unclear if there ever was one._

_Moving on, Belle, using the money, bought a farm on the outskirts of La Porte, Indiana. She then met Peter Gunness, also Norwegian born. The two married in 1902. Just a week after, Peter's infant daughter mysteriously died while alone in the house with Belle. Later that year, Peter died. Belle said he scalded himself with brine, but later said that a part of a sausage-grinding machine fell on him. People didn't believe this: Peter was an experienced butcher. Nevertheless, Belle claimed her innocence, and also another 3 to 4,000$. A year later, Peter's brother Gust took his older daughter Swanhilde to Wisconsin._

_Jennie Olsen, a girl adopted by the Belle and the late Mads some years ago, was rumoured to have told a classmate the her mama 'hit him (Peter) with a meat cleaver and died.' However, she denied this during Belle's trial. In 1906, Belle told the neighbours Jennie was sent to a finishing school in Los Angeles. It wouldn't be until later on that her body would be discovered on her adoptive mother's property._

_Some time later, Belle put an add in the paper for a possible suitor. Several men responded to the ad, on being George Anderson. It's said that Anderson agreed to pay off Belle's mortgage when they marry. Later that night, George awoke to see Belle in his room, holding a guttering candle over him with a sinister expression on her face. Seeing him awake, she ran out of the room. George ran out of the house, probably the only surviving visitor. Other suitors came, but were never seen from again._

_In April, 1908, the farm mysteriously caught on fire. 4 bodies were found: 2 children, an adult woman, and a headless woman. The adult woman was identified as Belle. The headless woman, whose head was never found, was supposedly hired as a housekeeper, but Belle murdered her. It was suggested that Belle planned the fire in hopes of evading the law. Using the mystery woman as her replacement, Belle decapitated her and hid the head. Later she poisoned and smothered her children and started the fire. For some reason, however, she never got out and died in the flames._

_During the investigation, police dug up several bodies, about 12, although people estimate there were over forty victims overall. Looking at her banking history, Belle had withdrawn most of her accounts shortly before the fire._

_For decades after, people would report to have seen Belle in several states, dur to the belief that she had successfully faked her own death. As late as 1931, Belle was rumoured to be living in Mississippi as a rich woman. The body believed to be Belle Gunness was buried next to her first husband in Illinois."_

"To zink a mother could do zat!" France exclaimed, shock in his eyes. "And killing 'er own children, too!"

"Reminds me o' Nanny McGee..." PEI muttered.

"An' all fer money, too." Nova Scotia added.

"Yeah, it is kinda sick." America agreed, picking up his half eaten hotdog. "But that's all in the past, now. Who's gonna go next?"

* * *

**[A/N- Hey look! I'm alive! Seriously, it feels like forever since I last updated. I guess because this is exam week and I'm looking for a job. Also, I've been thinking about looking for a Beta for this story. You don't have to know Maritime history (although that would be cool), just help me with my writing and grammer (does it flow? Enough details? etc). Just PM me if you want.**

**I would like to thank The Dangerous One for suggesting America and Belle Gunness.**

**Also, anyone wondering about PEI and McGee... Don't worry, I'll write it out later! Perhaps this Halloween!**

**Another chapter done! Please review for the next story teller: Breton, Massy, or Mi'kmaq! The last will have Brunswick to wrap it up!**

**Rources:**

**Belle Gunness/Wikipedia**

**Summary: Cape Breton, Nova Scotia, PEI, New Brunswick, Canada, America, Maine, Massachusetts, Prussia, and Mi'kmaq have gotten together at an abandoned camp on Halloween night to tell some folktales/spooky stories.****]**


	22. Story 5 Oneshot

**Happy Post-Apocalipse, everyone! Any survivors? For those who have, I've gotta special story for you! It's a re-enactment of an event that really happened!**

**This is an actual radio conversation of a US naval ship with Canadian authorities (you know what's gonna happen~) off the coast of Newfoundland in October 1995. Radio conversation released by the chief of naval operations, 10-10-95.**

**My source? Tumblr!**

* * *

Divert Your Course!

The representation of Newfoundland was currently sipping some tea when she checked the radar. She spotted a dot heading towards them on the monitor.

"Looks ta be a 'Merican." Labrador said beside her, looking at the screens before him. Newfoundland picked up the radio speaker and pressed the button. She waited until there was a response from the other side before speaking.

"Please divert your course 15 degrees to the south to avoid a collision." She said, changing to the 'Standard' accent instead of her Islander one.

A moment later, Newfoundland received a response:

"Recommend you divert your course 15 degrees to the north to avoid a collision." It sounded like one of America's states, but neither she nor Labrador could tell which one.

Newfoundland looked at the speaker in diselief. She pressed the button to speak.

"Negative. You will have to divert your course 15 degrees to the south to avoid a collision." Beside her, Labrador rolled his eyes and muttured something along the lines of 'Stubborn Americans'.

"This is the captain of a US Navy ship. I say again, divert YOUR course!" The unknown state replyed.

"No," Newfoundland said, annoyance in her voice. "I say again, you divert YOUR course!"

"This is the Aircraft Carrier US LINCOLN, the second largest ship in the United States Atlantic Fleet. We are accompanied with three Destroyers, three Cruisers, and numorous support vessels. I DEMAND that you change your course 15 degres north. I say again, that's one-five degrees north, or couter-measures will be taken to ensure the safety of this ship!"

"This is a lighthouse. Your call."

The woman smiled smugly as she put the speaker down and joined Labrador to watch the dot on the radar turn a bit southwards.

* * *

**[A/N- I decided to extend into Atlantic Canada for this one, considering that's where the story took place.**

**Readers can imagine whatever state was speaking, I just wanted to put one in. I feel this gives a good insight of the American-Canadian relationship:**

**We tease eachother (just watch some TV) and sometimes fight, but in the end, things somehow work out between us.**

**In short: typical sibling behaviour.**

**As for my Newfoundland and Labrador OCs, I am putting their base personalities here. Something for me to look back on when I write them in the future. Here they are:**

**Newfoundland: She has a great sense of humour and is a real comedian! She can take Newfie Jokes, but only for so long. She can hold her liquor, but is quite the angry drunk, and will clobber anyone who tells Newfie Jokes or talks about unemployment when intoxicated. NF prefers that only those close to her can call her Newfie, as that she won't know whether the stranger who calls her one is joking or being mean. She can switch between her Islander accent and the 'Standard' accent (if there is one). Due to the high unemployment at her place, she can get sick rather easily and tands to travel west for work like the Maritimes. Protective when it comes to Labrador. May have the sight and magic abilities, mostly celtic-based.**

**NF had spent most of her life crossdressing as a guy due to the power difference between the genders with humans. Even today, she has a rather ambigious appearence. There are also rumours floating around that she was the viking settlement Vinland, but nothing has been proven.**

**Appearence: Purple-blue eyes, short messy light blond hair, pale skin and freckles. Tends to wear a big coat most of the time and a scaf with the NFLD tartan pattern.**

**Labrador: Not a dog. Rather quiet and introverted, due to his place not being the easiest to get to and personally because of some racism that happened decades before. The only people Labrador really talks and opens up to to is Newfoundland, sometimes Quebec (Not much these days), and the First Nations that visit his home. Inuit, for example. Not very good at holding his liquor and tends to get depressed when drunk. He may occasionally leave for work out west, but not as much as NF.**

**Labrador is even more invisible than New Brunswick! He also has rumours about him being another viking settlement called Markland. May have the sight and some magic abilities, but Aboriginal-based.**

**Appearence: Looks obviously Native American, but with paler skin. Brown or hazel eyes (undecided). Short dark brown hair. Wears a necklace of animal bones/teeth around his neck.**

**That's their charts so far. Hopefully I can flesh them out more as I write more fics and look up more of their history.]**


	23. Story 6 Ch 1

Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams...

"Let's check ova here!" Maine yelled over the sound of the waves to Massachusetts. The Bay Stater grumbled as he followed Maine around the rocky coast at her place. If he had his way, Massachusetts would be in his warm house watching sports on television, not walking around the coasts in the middle of February looking for a weird light Maine had spotted last night.

"Ah ya suah this is whah you saw it?" He asked loudly before a thought occurred to him. "And why didja bring me?"

"Ah-yuh, I'm suah!" She answered back, before adding. "'Cuz yah a weiahdness magnet, so I know that with you 'round, I'll find it!" Maine stopped for a moment to brush her brown bangs from her face, letting Massachusetts to catch up.

"Who told you that?"

"PEI."

"Remind me to clobba that khed..." Maine laughed at his statement, knowing he wasn't too serious, before pointing to an old-looking house. It was small, with only a grass lawn in the front and dirty, greying tiles.

"That's whah tha light went." Maine said, running up to the house.

"She's like a khed an a tresah hunt..." Massachusetts mumbled to himself as he followed her. Maine was piering into one of the windows. Massachusetts looked over her. All he saw was a kitchen in need of some renovation, although there was definetly some hints that someone was actually living here. "I don't think anyones home right now." He said aloud. Maine gave a depressed sigh as she let Massachusetts lead her away from the house. "Sahry Maine, but I gotta get to the drug stah befah it closes to get the sleepin' pills."

"Still havin' problems with sleep?"

"Yesuh." Massachusetts replied, actually feeling the bags under his eyes. He gave a tired sigh as he and Maine left the area, unaware that they were being watched.

~At The Drug Store~

Massachusetts thanked the woman at the counter before walking out the door back to Maine, who was busy looking at some fancy leather boots.

"Yah shoes ah fine, you don't need anymah." He commented as the two walked back to Maine's car.

"It's a gal thin'. Still nice to look at." Massachusetts mentally rolled his eyes at the excuses. Glancing over the various items behind the windows. Catching something in the window's reflection, his head whipped around.

"What's up?" Maine asked, noticing Massachusetts staring across the street.

"Thought someone was stahin' at us..."

"Maybe it's a ghost hauntin' one of the shops!" Maine exclaimed, eyes darting to the windows, hoping to see a half-visible figure.

"Don't think so..." He replied, getting into the passanger's seat of Maine's car while she sat in the driver's seat. The two then drove off to Maine's house.

~Later, that evening~

A car with a New Brunswick lisence plate drove into Maine's driveway. Nova Scotia and New Brunswick exited the vehicle and walked up to house. Nova Scotia opaned the door and said "I'm home~!"

"Hey, Scotia! Hey Brunswick!" Maine greeted before looking behind them, her smile faltering a little. "Whah's ev'ryone else?"

"Bretons preparin' his house fer uncle Scotty." Nova Scotia explained. "He's comin' ova fera spell, which is why me an' Brunswick'll only bestayin' fera coupla days. Eddy diden wanna come because 'e hadda feelin' somethin' bad was gunna happen ta'im." Maine smiled as she gave Massachusetts a side-ways glance.

"Acadie still doesen like long drives, so she diden wanna come, aussi..." New Brunswick added on quietly.

"Mi'kmaq agreed to look after her." Nova Scotia finished.

"Yah not alone." Massachusetts said with slight disappointment. "The othas wah too busy thanks to Hahracane Sandy fah the meet up." Atleast once every month, the Maritime Provinces and the New England States would schedule a meet up and just hang out together. Sometimes, however, something happened that caused one or two to be absent.

"Well, that just means mah beah fah us!" Maine said, walking to the living room, no doubt where some six-packs were. New Brunswick followed her, leaving Nova Scotia and Massachusetts to get the bags of chips that were on the kitchen counter.

"How's yer sleepin' habits?" Nova Scotia asked, raising an eyebrow to him. Massachusetts responded with a half-smile, making the small scar on his lip more prominent.

"Not good... Sandy gave me some trouble, I'll say. I just got some pills to help me sleep."

Nova Scotia frowned at that, and even pouted a little.

"Y'know, ye coulda just ast me. I woulda whipped up somethin' fer ya inna heartbeat, an' fer free." Massachusetts chuckled.

"S'alright." He said, picking up a couple bags of chips and walking to the living room. Nova Scotia picked up the dip bowl and followed, only to stop when her eyes fell on a small white bottle on the table beside Maine's purse. Glancing over to the living room, then back to the bottle, Nova Scotia set down the bowl and picked up the white container.

"... Recammended dose (fer Adults): dissolve two pills in wada..." She said quietly, scanning the directions. She opened the bottle and noticed the plastic covering was ripped, guessing that Massachusetts might have already used some this afternoon. She looked outside, noticing that it was now completly dark out and snowing. Capping the bottle, Nova Scotia put it down, then picked up the dip bowl and headed into the living room.

~Sometime Later~

Everyone was watching the movie Maine rented for them. It was the remake of Alice and Wonderland. They were about half-way through when there was a loud bang from outside. Everyone jumped up with a start, someone pausing the movie as they all raced to the kitchen.

Nothing looked out of place. Massachusetts decided to check outside, New Brunswick following him out the door. They were out for a few minutes before comming back in.

"Garbage bin." New Brunswick said simply.

"Oh yeah, today was Gahbage Day." Maine said. "I guess I fahgodda put tha bin away, and tha wind knocked it ova and it hit tha house." Massachusetts nodded, combing snowflakes out of his hair.

With that incident out of the way, all four returned to the living room and watched the movie. Maine was infatuated with it, not touching her beer or any chips as she watched the screen intently. The rest watched it with lesser interest, occasionally commenting on the movie, drinking the beer or eating chips.

"Good movie." Maine said aloud when the movie had ended. Looking over to the others, her eyebrows raised as she found them all asleep. Smiling a little, she walked upstairs, comming back down with some blankets. Laying one on each person, she began to clean up, taking all the chip bags and either trowing them out if empty or shoving them in the cupboard for another time. Maine put what beer cans were still unopened in the fridge, and all the used beer cans by the sink. During this, she took her own unfinished beer and poured it down the sink; she hated the taste of warm beer.

Seeing that her work was done, she whispered goodnight to everyone before turning off the light and heading upstairs for bed.

In the shadows, a figure gave a twisted smirk before whispering mockingly.

_"Sweet dreams..."_

* * *

**[A/N- Another story, another time I slaughter the NE accents. On another note, I now officially have 3 stories to work on:**

**Story 1, or 'Where in N. America is New Brunswick?!'**

**Story 4, The Halloween Special,**

**and now this one, Story 6. So, if anyone is alerted that MariMay has been updated, but still sees this chapter, it's probably because I updated either Story 1 or 4...**

**This story will be loosely based off my one of favourite Vocaloid songs. Can anyone guess it? Not a lot of hints right now...**

**Massachusetts is a Weirdness Magnet. My reasoning for this is because if freaky things are happening in America, it's usualy in New England, Massy specifically. The Salem incident doesn't help. In fact, I'd like to think that may be where Massy started to really become a magnet. Having superstitious Nova Scotia as a best friend may hinder or help that, depending on one's view...**

**I'd like to think all of the 13 colonies had inhereted the Second Sight, but most lost it over time, believing them to be stories to scare/entertain little kids with. They get it back o Halloween, however. (So far) Only Massy, Maine, and Louisiana have it 24/7. Maine, because she really believes in them and actively looks for them (she has every Stephen King novel), Massy, because he could atleast see what's stalking him, and Louisiana, because I think there is stereotype on The South having a haunted side, and I wanted to display that somehow.**

**Also, I don't actually know if there are any sleeping pills that you have to dissolve in water, but let's pretend there is!**

**I now have a Tumblr Ask blog for these guys. Just go to Tumblr and in the search bar, type in 'ask the maritimes'. I would just write down the link, but FFN won't allow that, so...]**


	24. Story 7 Oneshot

St. Patrick's Day: The Morning After

PEI cracked open one of his eyes, instantly wincing at the sunlight poking through the morning windows. Putting a hand over his eyes to shield them, he surveyed his house, his mind slowly recollecting what happened.

_'Tha's roite...'_ He thought, looking at all the green decorations, food, bottles, cups, and a few passed out people in the room._ 'St. Patty's Day Ceilidh... Gawd that was some good...'_ His mind slurred, thinking about the party last night. Slowly, he sat up, and got off the couch. Stumbling over to the kitchen while making sure not to step on anyone or anything, PEI opened the fridge. Moving some items around, including a few beer cans, a bowl of left over mashed potatoes, someone's necklace, and a green plastic St. Patrick's Day hat, the Islander found what he was looking for.

Taking out the thermos, he glanced at the back of the fridge.

"... Wasen there sposeda be more?" PEI whispered to himself, seeing only one other thermos. He remembered that a little before the party Cape Breton showed him and his other siblings the thermoses, telling them that the drink inside is a cure for hangovers. Making sure that no one else would find it, PEI had stashed them in the back of the fridge. Stumbling over to the sink, he saw two other thermos identical to his in the sink. His fuzzy mind, not seeing any importance in that, shrugged it off as he uncapped the thermos and gulped down the drink.

PEI could practically feel his mind clearing up as he finished the special beverage. He would love to get his hands on the recipe, but sadly Cape Breton took great pride in being the only one who knew it, Scotland having taught him the recipe. PEI blinked a couple of times, looking around his kitchen.

"Fock it's messy in 'ere." The Islander exclaimed. There was food, some spilled drinks, and more green decorations lying about. Putting his thermos in the sink with the others, PEI grabbed the last thermos.

_'... S'most loikely them who drank tha other ones...'_ PEI deduced, but couldn't help but have a bad feeling. Staying on guard, he left the kitchen to look for his siblings, including the one that wasn't yet awake.

First he checked his library. He didn't want anyone stumbling in there, so he locked it last night. Checking the handle, it confirmed that the door was still locked. Still, PEI unlocked it and peeked inside. One the plus side, no one was there. One the bad side, that included his siblings. Shutting the door and relocking it, he checked some other rooms. His bedroom was bare, though it looked like someone visited it in the last twelve hours, judging by the creased sheets and a few beer bottles and chips on his nightstand. He was about to leave when he heard some muttering in his closet.

Walking over to it, he opened the door. Inside was a passed out Alberta wearing a small green hat being kissed by a leprechaun wearing Alberta's cowboy hat. The leprechaun paused when he noticed the intruding Islander. Putting a finger to his mouth, the leprechaun made a 'whisht' sound before going back to kissing the Albertan's cheek, while another one PEI hadn't noticed started drawing on Alberta's neck with a black marker.

The Islander softly closed the door, trying very hard not to rip the door off it's hinges, grab the two fairies and throw them out the window for somehow getting into his house.

No. He needed to find his siblings.

Then THEY could grab the fairies and throw them out together! Best plan!

PEI checked the bathroom, only finding two passed out women in the bathtub. One's name was Amy and the other's was... Eileen? Erin? Something or other. He couldn't remember. He was about to leave when something caught his eye. Outside the window was ladder. PEI stared at it surprised, deducing that someone, most likely drunk, is probably on the roof or has fallen off.

Almost flying down the stairs, the Islander ran outside barefoot. What he saw was Nova Scotia and New Brunswick standing by New Brunswick's car.

Upon seeing their brother, both mainlanders grinned, smirked even, as PEI jogged down the porch.

"There yas are!" PEI yelled, though stopped approaching them, suspicious of they're smiles. "Oi've been lookin' everywheres fer yas! Where's Breton?"

"Dunno!" Nova Scotia yelled back simply, smirk growing. PEI was about to ask her just what was so funny when a small gust of wind, causing his dress to lift up a little.

Wait, DRESS?!

"Wh-Ho-whe-WHAT!?" PEI shouted as he looked down to realize what he was wearing. The dress was rather plain, a simple dark blue girls' dress with a white full body apron. "YOU PUT ME INNA FOCKIN' DRESS!?"By now, the Islander's face was almost as red as his hair.

"YEP!" Nova Scotia laughed, clapping her hands. "Ye actually woke up when we was undressin' ya, but we jus' put a sleepin' charm on ya!"

"YOU FOCKIN' ARSEHOLES!" PEI ran to them. Nova Scotia quickly got in the passanger's side.

"Drive, drive!" She ordered excitedly. New Brunswick stepped of the gas pedal, taking off just before their cross-dressing brother could touch the car, and leaving him coughing on the dirt road.

"Look at it this way!" Nova Scotia yelled out the window. "We fixed up yer house rite good! She looks a lot betta now, Edd of Green Gables!" Her cackle still echoed as the car disappeared behind over the hill.

"Green..." PEI mumbled turning back to his house. Thanks to Nova Scotia and New Brunswick's paint job, PEI's house, despite it's slightly different structure, very much resembled the famous Green Gables. The Islander's face was now as red as his hair.

~ Epilogue ~

After taking out his anger on a nearby tree, PEI went inside, found some other clothes to wear, hid the dress, found Cape Breton and gave him the thermos that PEI left in the bathroom. Later on PEI and Cape Breton kicked the two leprechauns out. Sadly for PEI, they left through the front door unharmed.

The two cleaned up the place while everyone else woke up. Some helped for a few minutes before sobering up and taking their leave. When done, they dropped off Alberta, who thankfully did not get fairied away, back to his hotel.

PEI took a gook look at his house as he drove up to it.

"Ih does look better." He sighed before reluctantly telling Cape Breton what happened, minus the dress part.

A couple of weeks later at a get together with the New England states, PEI woke up first to find New Brunswick and Nova Scotia sleeping, holding each other and New Brunswick drooling a bit on his sister's hair. Smiling evilly, PEI took out his cell phone and aimed it at them.

"Payback." The phone clicked.

* * *

**[A/N- How was everyone's St. Patty's Day? Mine was alright.**

**I was actually going to call this title Edd of Green Gables, but I felt that ruined the ending. I've been wanting to do this story forever!**

**Little confession: I've never gotten drunk before, so I have no clue what a real hangover is like.**

**Alberta and the leprechauns was kinda random I'll admit, but you do find random things at drinking parties, right? Also, PEI isn't known as being a home to those wee folk, so they're most likely tourists that somehow sneaked into the party. I might just bring them back in my later stories~.**

**PEI's temper is funny, but not a trait you'd want in your future spouse, folks. Just saying.]**


End file.
